When Your Not a Seer
by lilgreenGremlin420
Summary: COMPLETEHermione has just come home after four years of university, and only comunicating via owl. She hopes to capture the heart of a certain redhead. But what happens when his heart has already been captured? Hermione must learn thst when your not s See
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Post-Hogwarts fic, this is just kinda the backstory on how Hermione got where she is today. Um there really isn't much more to say, except second chapter will be up soon and my other fics will be updated soon also, so until then...Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclamer:None of it's mine,only the plot and made up characters. **

* * *

Hermione gazed contently into her coffee as it swirled around slowly in her ever faithful ceramic coffee cup. This cup had spent every morning with her since the first day she started Starmond Vehry University. This was the cup that had gotten her thru every term paper, every essay, every late night study session, and every time she just needed a good old cup of jo' when she was down in the dumps, or talking with classmates. But there was also something special about this cup, her friends, possibly her greatest friends in the whole entire world had given her this cup as a parting gift. Ronald Weasly, and Harry Potter had given this sacred cup to her on what had been her last day in London, and her last day seeing them for a very long time. They really did try hard, but unfourtunatly they faced the dilemma of trying to find the perfect gift for a young woman going off to start her first year at a school halfway around the world, who had almost every book ever made(alright slight egsageration ), who wasn't into the whole "girly" thing, and liked so many different things, that trying to highlight evenone would be a challenge. So eventually after many days of searching(as she was told later) they found something that even they knew she would use.

Presenting the cup to her had been very hard also. You see, Hermione hadn't gone off to university  
planning on coming home every holiday, or every now and then. No. She was at Starmond to stay. Located somewhere in the mountains of North Carolina(U.S.A) Starmond was a school for those only serious enough to learn. Hermione had been thrilled when she got the letter of acceptance, but happiness turned to sadness when she realized just what she had to do. Put her life on hold, letting the only things keeping her tied to it being letters, and the occasional visit from family. So the plans were made, bags were packed, and the cup was presented. After a tearful goodbye Hermione set off on the trainride, then the airplane, then the van, and then finally after four long years of broken quills, heavy text books, irritable professors, and complicated spells Hermione Granger graduated with high honors, a degree in Transfiguration, and an ever growing wish to return home and push the play button on her life again. She couldn't wait to see her parents,(who had opened up a new practice) she couldn't wait to hug Harry the newly crownedauror, and Ginny his newly crowned wife. Hermione was overjoyed when she got news of the wedding, and although she couldn't be there, she sent them a letter of congratulations (and apology) along with a complete set of "How to work together when your married" volumes 1-6. (only Hermione right?) She also couldn't wait to see how much everyone had changed, she had heard Percy, and Charlie had gotten married to two very nice young women, Molly had gotten her hair cut, and the twin's business was booming.

But the person she most definitely wanted to see was Ron. She'd left so many words unsaid, so many actions untaken. But now since she was done with school, now that she was coming home she could tell him how she felt. How she had felt since the night of the graduation ball at Hogwarts during seventh year(and maybe even before that). Now there wouldn't be four years of difference from when she would physically get to touch him, hold him. "Hermione get off of your bum, and lets go already" Hermione was thrown out of her thoughts by the voice of Glinda, her dorm mate of four years who had been both a loyal friend, and loud alarm clock. "What time is it, don't the portkeys open at 7:00" Hermione asked confused. "Yeah, and they did-at 7, now it's 7:15 and I want to get there before we get stuck with that old smelly tire again, besides didn't you tell me you were going home, then to some place called the Bludger?" Glinda retorted, clearly getting even more impatient. Hermione gasped as she looked at her watch only to see that it was indeed 7:15 and quickly racing to 7:16. "Alright then, we'll leave, an it's the Burrow." With this she grabbed the luggage that hadn't been sent ahead of her and ran for the door. Hermione walked to the portkey area (which she had found out about only after her long journey to the school). Gilda was right, she was going home then to the Burrow. The plan was she'd go home, then spend time with her parents.(who may I remind you saw her every holiday, because they were family)after this she'd apparate to the Burrow to spend a few weeks(or however long it took) trying to find a flat in the magical enviorment. Hermione most definantly didn't want to be late. "Gilda, you've been a very good friend, and I am going to miss you so much...thanks" Hermione said to her friend who was about to depart with not the old tire, but a shiny new black leather boot. "Ah, Hermione, don't get all mushy on me, you have my address, owl me any time" With that last sentence, Gilda hugged Hermione then grabbed the portkey and disappeared.

Left alone in the midst of a handful of students, she made her way over to a deflated basketball. Before grabbing on to the object that would bring her home, she looked back at the school she had called home for the past four years. From the field she was standing in the school looked beautiful hidden in the crook of the trees.With one last glance she picked up her luggage and took hold of the basketball. The sensation of a hook pulling from her naval was all to welcome, and she smiled to herself, because she new that within moments she'd be home, she'd be able to push that play button, it was just within her grasp.

* * *

**A/N: There is the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. The second chapter will be up soon(I hope). Um my other fics Scared of the Night, and Just a Myth...Right will be updated soon also. Keep an eye out. Alright, until next time, Bydidybye. ;)**


	2. And WHO is this?

**A/N:This is the second chapter, ok it is a teensy bit slow, but the action really starts twords the end, and i promise, the next one will have a lot of happenings. ;)**

**Disclamer: Don't own it and don't want it- well maybe kinda sorta...ok you got me!**

* * *

Hermione walked down the stone pathway that led to her parents new two room flat. They had taken very little time in finding a home that hadn't needed to be occupied by them and a child. Hermione had been very surprised the day that they wrote her telling of their new address. Anyway, Hermione had been very happy for them and was ecstatic herself when it finally hit her that she would finally be able to take hold of her new found independence. She opened the door slowly and inhaled the smell of her mums freshly made banana nut bread. "Mum, I'm home" she called to the house, hoping to arouse her parents from wherever they were hiding. "Oh my dear Lord, that can't be my darling daughter Hermione, she's much to grownup." A voice gasped behind her ear. "Oh Mum, It's good to see you to." Hermione said, as she was enveloped in a hug that smelled to of freshly made banana nut bread. After chatting a few moments by the door her and her mother walked to the kitchen, where her father was sitting with the morning paper. "Ah, creampuff, your home." Mr. Granger said as he walked over a gave Hermione a hug also. "Dad, why do you insist on calling me that?" Hermione asked innocently.(while smiling to herself) "Because my dear, when you were small you reminded me of creampuffs, with your hair and all, so maybe if I keep calling you that you shall stay my little girl." He replied, while giving Hermione a peck on the cheek. After this they conversed and laughed(and ate banana nut bread, mmmm) until Hermione realized that if she was going to make it to the Burrow, she best start packing. When she was finally finished, her parents drove her to the nearest muggle-free apparating zone, where she gave final kisses and hugs and commenced on making her way to the Burrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sky was just starting to darken, and the sun was in the process of one of the most beautiful sunsets Hermione had ever seen when she arrived on to the familiar and creaky old steps of the Burrow. Her stomach seemed to be floating around her with all the butterflies, as she knocked the rusty old knocker. After what seemed like ages of standing there (but was only a few minutes) the door opened to the aging, but still cheery face of Mrs. Weasly. "Oh Hermione, dear, dear, do come in!" she squeeled, pulling her in to one of her familiar bone-crushing hugs. "Everyone, come down, Hermione's finally arrived." She yelled up the stairs. "Fred, George, stop polluting your nephews minds with that mischief making nonsense, and come down here this instant." As if it was feeding time at the zoo, doors started to open and bodies, some familiar, and some unfamiliar made their way down the stairs. They stood there, just like they had rehearsed it( knowing Mrs. Weasly, they probably had)in a circle surrounding Hermione and smiling. "All right then, this is Bill, you of course know him." Molly said as Bill walked over and gave Hermione a hug. He hadn't really changed all that much, except he had cut his hair, and now on his neck was a tattoo of a snitch(bet Molly loved that one) "This is Charlie's wife, Theresa, and there twin boys Otto, and Frank, and you of course remember Charlie." Theresa had short dark brown hair, and a wonderful smile accompanied by two beautiful blue eyes. The boys were redheaded(the Weasly trademark lives on)and had a mischievious smile.(Fred and George had done there damage) This process continued with Penelope(Percy's wife) who was pregnant. Percy was away on business for the ministry along with Arthur(though since they were still miffed at each other, the business was separate) Hermione was a bit hesitant to hug the twins who were looking at her a little _too_ happily, but once she was finished, she held no sign of blowing up or anything so she went right along. Finally she came down to the familiar messy jet-black head of Harry James Potter. "Hey Herms" he whispered, as he squeezed her even more tightly than Molly had. But the moment between the two friends was short lived by a noise from behind Harry's 6 ft frame. "Ginny!" Hermione screamed as she ran to her friend and hugged her, then jumped up and down as she saw the ring that was even more marvelous looking in person than it had been when it was being described on paper.

After Hermione had collected herself , she started searching for another face. "Where's Ron?" she started asking but the question was answered before she could get it out. A loud thump signaled the arrival of someone entering the parlor. "Sorry I'm late mum, but the apparating line was busy, so I thought, 'what the Helllllooo Hermione!" Ron's beaming face looked straight at Hermione's and he ran to her and lifted her up off her feet, into a humongus bear hug. Hermione giggled as he set her down onto the dusty wood floors. "Hermione, you look great, how are you? Did I mention you look great? Oh, it's so good to see you!" Ron asked running out of breath, was it just Hermione or did he sound nervous talking to her? Butterflies rose in her stomach once again. "Thanks Ron, I'm a little worn out, yes you did, and it's absoulutley wonderful to see you to, and you look great to" Hermione answered slightly shaking on the last phrase. He did look great, Quidditch had done him well. His red hair was still a little messy, and he was oh so very handsome. Hermione just hoped she wouldn't go into a giggle fit. But Hermione's girly thoughts were interrupted as a new figure walked into the parlor, and Hermione saw just why Ron was nervous.

A girl with straight dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a slim muscular body walked in to the parlor. "Hermione, um(Ron cleared his throat) this, this is my girlfriend, Amanda." The girl smiled and extended her hand, but Hermione felt that if she touched the girl, cracked heart would shatter into a thousand pieces.

* * *

**A/N: Theres the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Don't know when the third one will be up. Please R/R. So until next Time, Bydidybye. ;)**


	3. A girls best friend

**A/N: All right, this chapter kinda sucks, cause I wrote it on an empty stomach, so I hope you enjoy it any way. So um, Enjoy**

**Disclamer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, there I said it so let me cry in piece. :(**

* * *

"It's nice to meet you, Amanda was it?" Hermione shakily said as she ended up grabbing the young woman's hand and shaking it quickly. "Yes, and it's nice to meet you to, Ron has told me loads about you." Amanda returned smiling, showing off a perfect smile, showing off perfectly whitened teeth. _It figures_ Hermione thought, running her tounge over hers defensively, in the rush this morning, she'd forgotten to brush them. After this small encounter, everyone congregated by the table and sat down, awaiting Mrs. Weasly's fabulous home cooked meal. "And well, when Ron told me the apparating lines were busy, we both decided to take the knight bus." Amanda spoke with a giggle at the end. "And, well Ronald darling, tell them what happened on the bus." _Ronald. _Even the way she said his name made Hermione want to retch. Besides, when ever Hermione had called Ron by his full name, he got angry and that's usually when one of their famous rows would start. Now when Amanda said it, he blushed and would squeeze her hand, her petite, little, snobbish, bi-, but Hermione didn't want to get _too_ jealous. It was extreamly hard. What did this woman have that Hermione didn't? Just one look, and Hermione had a million answers. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her whole body was just amazing. Hermione sat there, her mouth tight, and her expression blank while that cow jabbered on and on and on about what they had done that week. Then she looked over at the pig of whose lap she was sitting in. That pig who didn't write her or anything, telling her that he'd found his soulmate. That pig, should've been _hers._

"All right everyone, settle down, dinners on its way to the table." Mrs. Weasly announced as several platters followed her into the dining area. After everyone had enough on their plate and began eating, Hermione decided to be the first to start a conversation. "So, Amanda. How long have you and Ron been together?" _Might as well find out just how long this has been kept from me. _"Oh, it's been about, how long has it been Ron? Oh, two years this summer." Hermione started choking on her grilled chicken. "Oh two years, wow, do you to have any plans for the future?" _Kill two birds with one stone I guess. _It was Ron's turn to start choking on his food. "Ron, are you okay?" Amanda asked concerned, to which Ron shook his head yes. "Well anyway, Ronnie dear, should you tell them or should I?" Amanda asked. To this Hermione snapped her gaze tword Ron. He stared back at her with a look Hermione couldn't place. It looked like his "Sorry Hermione" which she'd seen so many times at school, but then it looked like his "Why did you have to ask that now". He looked away from her and then back to Amanda. "Well,' she said. "The other night we were eating dinner and Ron was nervous, well I asked him what was wrong and well, just look." With this she popped out her left hand showing off a clearly expensive diamond ring. _Please no, please just let it be a gift_. "We're getting married" Amanda blurted from her seat beaming. Mrs. Weasly squeeled with joy, Ginny gasped. Everyone at the table started giving their congratulations, and Hermione sat there, holding back tears before quickly getting up. "Oh, Harry I almost forgot, there's something I need to show you

." With this she ungracefully pulled his collar, and dragged him into the other room. "Just why didn't you tell me Ron was dating someone?" She spoke to him in a hushed tone. Harry just looked around the room. "Harry answer me, when did you find out they were dating, and why didn't anyone tell me." By this point she'd started to shake his neck because his collar was still in her hand. "Okay, okay Hermione, cool down.' Harry started. " I found out since the beginning,' Hermione growled. 'and nobody told you because, well with you at school, we all thought that the relationship would fizzle out before you graduated, I had no idea they would even consider getting married." Harry breathed for a moment before starting again. "And well, you have to admit, she is pretty nice, I mean I like her, she's perfect for Ron." After Harry finished, Hermione sat there looking at him with a look of utter contempt. "YOU LIKE HER!" she bellowed, before bringing her voice down a few notches.

"How can you like her, she's absoultly repulsive, and you already know that I've loved the man since seventh year, how could you even think she was right for him?" At this point in the discussion, Ginny walked in. With a look of contempt on her face similar to Hermione's. "Merlin I loath that woman." She muttered. "Hermione, now what was it that you were showing Harry?" With this Hermione ran to the couch and sat down, her head in her hands. After this Harry procedded to explain to Ginny, Hermione's dilemma. "Well than you know what we have to do' Ginny started sounding excited. "Kill me and let Ron wish he'd waited to get me" Hermione answered distraught. "No' Ginny started uneasily ' Well kind of, we'll make him wish he'd waited, your gonna get him Hermione, You see……" And with that they devised a plot, a plot that would change Hermione's(and Ron's) forever.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, hope you liked it, and I don't know when the next chapter will be up, Oh and may I ask something? PLEASE R/R! Thankn you, until next time, Bydidybye**


	4. Evil has a new name

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter 4, I'm sorry if the story seems a bit slow, however in this chapter, Hermione talks with Amanda, and it isn't all fun and games. But next chapter, well, look at my ending A/N to get the summary. Enjoy Chapter 4! ;)**

**Disclamer: Okay, If I owned it would I be righting fan fiction? NO. So this belongs to JK and NOT me! WHAAAAAA **

* * *

"Hermione hold still!" Ginny said as she ran her wand over Hermione's hair for the umpteenth time. "You'll make your hair worse if you screw me up." Hermione sighed, was all this really nescicary?" Yes, she'd do anything for Ron, but having someone pull and pinch you seemed a little extreme to her. She'd never really cared what she looked like. Usually she wasn't in to much of a hurry to care if her hair was out of place, or she was just so intent on studying, it didn't really matter. "Ginny, please tell me your almost finished, your mum called for breakfast 15 minutes ago." Hermione whined, hoping to speed the process up, though she was in no hurry to see Ron. "There, done." Ginny answered, handing Hermione a mirror. What she saw when she looked in it didn't really look that different. Her hair had been treated, and was no longer a bushy mess, but a smooth soft sea of waves. Ginny had also added a touch of makeup, giving her a natural healthy glow. "So, what do you think?" Ginny asked hesitantly. "I could have done more, but then you'd be reaching _Amanda's _level." She said with disgust. "Oh, and what level would that be?" Hermione asked absentmindedly. "Horizontal." And with Ginny's answer, both women walked down the stairs, laughing until their sides hurt.

They reached the table on the brink of tears, when Ron walked over looking quite suspicious. "What did you two do?" He asked with an edge on his voice. Hermione gave a sideways glance at Ginny, before slowly lifting her palm up and turning it horizontally. To this they started cracking up once again. "You two are both mental' Ron answered trying to repress his own laughter, 'but besides that, Hermione, can a talk to you a moment?" _Great, _Hermione thought_ just what I've been dreading. _"Alone?" Hermione asked getting up from the table. "Yes, but only for a moment. You left at dinner so suddenly yesterday, and we really never got a chance to talk." Ron replied anxiously.

They both made there way to the fireplace and stood for a few moments before Ron spoke. "So, you're okay with the whole Amanda thing?" He said softly. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? It's not like I have any reason, we were never….together." She finished averting his eyes. "Well, I just bring it up because, well, you seemed a little, um, miffed last night." Ron said. "Besides-, never mind." Ron started again. Now he had sparked Hermione's interest. "What?" She asked, it was her turn to seem suspicious. "Nothing, ' Ron started, 'it's just, well I know we used, to have feelings, the way we used to I guess, flirt, we just never acted on it." He finished quickly. Hermione stood there, her mouth wide. (until she realized, how awful she must look, and closed it) _Damn, Damn, Damn, How could I not have seen it? Was it really that obvious?_ She thought to herself. "Well Ron, that was a long time ago. Besides, I know _I have moved on_, and apparently so have you, besides, your getting married, I couldn't be happier for you." She said, smiling and praying that it sounded believable enough. "Really?" He said, clearly believing her and enjoying her answer. "Yes Ron, really." And with that she hugged him,_ God he smells good,_ and began to walk to the table when Ron spoke again. "Oh Hermione, your hair looks wonderful, so does your makeup, Ginny did a good job." Hermione stood there without turning around. "Thanks." Was all she said before walking back to the table and enjoying the best breakfast she'd had in ages.

* * *

The next few days progressed easily enough, with Hermione staying friendly with Ron, and then sniggering with Ginny whenever Amanda walked by. When Saturday came though, things got a little, shall we say interesting, or if you want to stretch farther out, mean…… 

Saturday

Hermione had just finished the news section of the Daily Prophet when Amanda walked in. "Oh, Hello Hermione, didn't see you there." _Yeah, sure you practically scan the area before you enter a room._ Amanda sat down next to the brunette and contently began to stare at her. "Yes." Hermione said, beginning to feel slightly annoyed (if she hadn't already been, when the Amanda had walked in) "Alright, Hermione, we both know what your trying to do." Her tone becoming less stuartess, and even more bitchy. "Trying to enjoy my morning, by eating a bagel and drinking my coffee?" Hermione answered, amusing herself with her own sarcasm. "No, your trying to take my Ronald away from me." She whispered to her, in full bitch mode. _How? _"I've seen it many times before, your hair, your makeup, the way you act around him, your practically throwing yourself at him." She finished. Now, Hermione knew she wasn't being _that_ obvious so this girl must have seen this thousands of times. And done it herself millions, but still. "I have no idea whatsoever about anything your talking about." Hermione answered defensively. "Oh please, can it wench." Yes definitely in full bitch mode. "Ron is MINE, yes he told me you two used to have SOME feelings, but unfourtunatly you lost your damn chance. He loves ME now, and we ARE getting married, so if you try anything, and I mean anything, youll find yourself in St. Mungos with a lot more than a broken heart!" With this she finished and for what seemed like hours(really only a few seconds) they stared each other down. Hermione was the first to speak "You're mental" and with that she got up and walked up the stairs to her room.

**A/N:Wow,I hope Ron knows just what he's getting into. Well NEway, I promised the next chapter summary. Hopefully, If I don't change my mind Amanda has to leave for a few days, leaving Ron behind. And lets just say that alot more heats up with Hermione and Ron, and I'm not just talking about Mrs. Weasley's cooking. But don't worry, It's nothing bad. I shun all of you with those dirty dirty minds. (giggles at self) Oh, and I'm sorry if the chapters seem a bit short. It's just everytime I get on, my mom just has to call me for something and I have to abandon the com. So sorry, but then again there really is nothing you can do about it except R/R. Oh also, please check out one of my other fics Just a Myth...Right. No one has read it, and well it makes me sad. I'm telling you now if no one reads it in the next 10 days I'm deleteing it. So again. Please R/R! So until next time...Bydidybye ;)**


	5. What is Love?

**A/N:Okay, Hears the 5th chapter, you got the summary in the last one so here you go. Oh and it is a bit longer. Well, better be heading of to bed. It's 1:28 AM and my parents are gonna kill me when thay find out I've been 3 hours on the computer. NEway yawn I did it all for my loveley readers, oh and Kaida, thanx for your ever faithful reviewing, and I think I will use your bitch-slap idea, in an upcoming chapter. Enjoy!;)**

**Disclamer: Don't own it. Won't Ever.The End.**

* * *

It was war after Hermione and Amanda's encounter. Amanda took every chance she got to flaunt Ron in front of Hermione. At dinner, Amanda would sit next to Ron and hold his hand; giggling (adding to her overall annoyance) every time he squeezed it. She'd also find the exact areas that Hermione would walk by throughout the day, to snog with him. But nothing Amanda did could change the fact that Hermione had known Ron a lot longer than she had. During dinner, and after dinner, whenever they were just sitting around talking, Hermione would pick just the right Hogwarts memory to bring up. They'd laugh and giggle for hours (much to Amanda's displeasure) talking about their old schoolmates, and teachers (Snape preferably) and all the good times they'd had during the events proceeding up to the war. Something that made Hermione and Ginny particularly happy was a row she'd heard one night before going to bed.(with the help of the extendable ears, and the Burrows paper-thin walls)

"You gave her _perfume_! Amanda said clearly angry. "It didn't mean anything Mandy, we were 15 and well, she'd already gotten every book she wanted for Christmas, so I…I, I" Ron replied trying to come up with an answer. "You what? Oh and what about that bracelet she was talking about?" Amanda stated, her rage becoming even more defined. _Aah, Ron. Just try to get yourself out of this one. I'm sure even your darling Amanda knows that when jewelry is given it's serious, or at least that's what she's assuming the reason was. _Hermione smiled to herself, Ron had given her the bracelet in sixth year, when he'd entered a contest for the Daily Prophet. What he hadn't known was, Meteor was the name of the company that made the bracelet, and it wasn't the brand new broom he'd thought it was. Long story short, when he'd found out he'd won, the day his prize was to come, he got a smaller package. After having been explained the misunderstanding, he'd just handed the package to Hermione, thoroughly disgruntled and feeling very stupid. "Well ya see, 'Ron began, 'there was this contest, and well, I, and the Meteor, and…uh, well Hermione"- but Ron was cut off by Amanda. "I don't care; all I care about is that you gave her jewelry." At this last statement, Hermione and Ginny heard the fakest, fake crying ever. Ron bought it." Well, it was you who got the ring wasn't it?" When Ron said this, Hermione felt a real tear fall. But very soon after, Hermione heard something that wiped all thoughts of heartbreak from her mind. "It _could_ be bigger you know" Amanda said sweetly. The row lasted at least an hour more, and finally Hermione got bored, and went to sleep. That night she'd slept sweet dreams, very sweet dreams, and everything was the color red.

The next morning Hermione woke up and sleepily walked down the stairs, and into the dining room, to be met by a not so pleasant sight. Amanda was sitting in Ron's lap, rubbing is hand, and with the other feeding him breakfast. _Ugh_. "I see you two made up." Hermione said, making sure she sounded disturbed. At this statement, both of the lovebirds snapped their attention to Hermione, glaring. "What? I didn't make out anything you two said, I just heard elevated tones, and I assumed you were having an argument. I just hope it didn't have anything to do with me." Hermione said finishing her sentence off innocently. Ron looked relieved and Amanda kept glaring. "Don't worry Hermione, your name wasn't mentioned at all." Amanda started. _You lying wench_ "Yes, we did have a_ heated _discussion, and I am still a tiny bit mad, but the thing is, were reveling in our last moments together before I have to leave." Amanda said. _Ha, Yes, finally! _"Oh, why Amanda, we were becoming such great friends." Hermione said adding a tone of fake sadness. "Oh, don't get exci-, I mean worried, I'm coming back, I just have some family business to attend to." _Damn you. Damn me. Damn…UGH!_ "Yes, Amanda's planning a sort of major meeting, between her family and mine before the actual wedding." Ron said, sounding quite confident. _Great, now I'll be stuck with relatives of that, that thing. But then that means…_ "Are you going too Ron? Hermione asked, trying not to sound too anxious. "No, he's staying here" Amanda answered her tone turning icy. "Well, then I'll just leave you to, whatever you were doing." And with that Hermione turned around and ran up the stairs, to get dressed and tell Ginny and Harry the good news.

"Goodbye dear, and give your mum a hug for me" Mrs. Weasly said as she hugged Amanda goodbye. "Goodbye everyone, and Hermione (this was said in a tone of nastiness only Hermione noticed) "I'll be back in a few days, don't worry about little old me." Amanda answered before stepping into the fireplace. (But not before giving Ron a kiss that drew even him breathless) And with a pinch of floo powder and a flash of green smoke…she was gone. _Gone gone gone gone, that wench Amanda is gone gone gone._ Hermione sung in her head. Finally, maybe with her out of the picture for a few days, Hermione could finally talk to Ron. "Well everyone, dinners on the table, lets dig in. "Mrs. Weasly said walking toward the kitchen.

Dinner that night went slowly, and quietly, that is until the Fearsome Four as they were beginning to be called(you know who I'm talking about) slipped a strange toffee in Harry's pie turning him pink for a few moments. Finally, after order had been restored (and Harry back to his normal color) everyone finished their dinner and left to get ready for bed.

Hermione had just thrown her nightgown on and was getting ready to take out a book, when there was a slight knock at the door. "It's open Ginny!" She yelled, hopping on the bed and pulling up her hair. "Um, I'm not Ginny." Ron's voice said from the doorway. Hermione snapped her head to the tall handsome redhead. "Of, of course your not." She stuttered, getting up and shutting the door behind him. "I was wondering if you would, like to, um, well, talk some more." He said, looking around the room. "Sure, what's on your mind?" Hermione said looking at him confused. _His eyes are gorgeous._ "Well, Hermione, Amanda's been saying things, and well…" He trailed off. "That, that bitch, I could only wonder what she's saying." Hermione said her voice clearly annoyed. Then she gasped _Crap, I said that aloud! _"Ron immediately turned, his famous shame of red, and quickly rebutted. "So, it's true, you, you do have feelings for me, you are jealous!" He yelled. "How could you call the woman I love such a, such a thing!" Hermione was quick to answer also. Love is a term not to be used so loosely!" Her own face growing hot. "Love, loosely? Well, tell me how should love be described? Merlin forbid, I know more of it than you, I AM ENGAGED!" Ron blared "Or tell me Hermione, have you ever been in love? Because then you would finally, finally be the biggest know-it-all in the world!" Ron's words stung Hermione like a bee sting. "Don't start _another _one of our rows." Hermione said solemnly. "No Hermione, Tell me what is _Love_? I know your just_ dying_ to tell me!" Ron said, his rage seeming to shake the walls. "FINE!" Hermione screamed "Love is the feeling you get, when a person walks by, and you feel you can do anything right at that moment. Love is something that makes you feel your flying around the room when that persons sitting next to you! Hermione stopped for a moment to catch a breath. Until she started again. "Love is what you feel, when you look into someone's eyes, and know that anything you do, they'll still take you back. No Ron, no one has ever _loved _me, but I have been in love! Hermione finished, breathing heavily. "Vicky doesn't count!" Ron stuttered, his rage still apparent. Now Hermione had had it. "I NEVER LOVED VICTOR! She screamed. "THEN, WHO HERMIONE, WHO WOULD YOU EVER LOVE!" Ron screamed back. "YOU, RON! This whole time I've been here, I've had to deal with the fact, which I got here too late! The fact that you belong to someone else! The fact that I will never be able to have you! Hermione stopped and let warm tears race down her face. She turned from the now blurry vision that was Ron and faced to the wall.

"What?" Ron's voice said from across the room. Hermione didn't answer; she just sat down on her bed, and continued to cry. She was startled, when Ron sat down next to her and wrapped her up in a hug. " 'Mione , don't, don't cry. I just never, knew. But I do have a confession" He whispered in her ear. "You, have been loved….by me." Hermione was confused, if he'd loved her, then why was he marrying someone else? "When you left for school, I started thinking you'd find someone else, I thought I'd be able to move on, and then I found Amanda, and well, you know the rest." He finished. Hermione, felt utterly stupid._ Damn, Hermione, how could you be such an idiotic git! How could you not have just told him four years ago? Maybe then now…things would be different. _"Just one thing Ron,' she said as she looked up. 'I just have to know something. Hermione asked hoarsely. "Anything" He said, finally calm. Hermione slowly inched her face to Ron and kissed him. At first, he struggled against it. Then, when she had finished kissing him…..he kissed her back. As the kiss deepened, Hermione found herself and Ron leaning towards the bed. She knew what was coming. It was only a matter of time before her and Ron were a mess amidst the covers…….

The morning came all too quickly for Hermione and she found herself wrapped up in Ron's warm, muscular, quidditch defined body. "Hermione, what did we do?" Ron said to her, his tone hushed. "Well Ron, first we"- But Hermione was cut off by Ron. "No, I mean, how could we, I'm engaged, I might have _loved_ you, but I'm_ engaged._ Ron said his tone becoming nervous. "I've got to get dressed, I've got to get to my room before, and mum….o if mum found out." With this he hopped up out of the bed, and into his clothes, running a shaky hand through his hair. Before he apparated to his room, he glanced in the direction of Hermione. "Oh, Hermione, You have to understand. Last night, well, that was…that was." Ron couldn't finish the sentence. So Hermione helped him. "I know, Ron, we were caught up in the moment, It's my fault, I should have stopped you, I should have stopped myself, I won't tell anyone if you won't." Hermione said quickly, sounding quite embarrassed. After one last glance at Hermione, and one more 'I'm sorry' Ron apparated to his bedroom, leaving Hermione alone. _Stupid, stupid stupid, You knew he was engaged, you know he loves Amanda now, how could you be so stupid. Hermione Granger you are a slut, you've had an affair, and you've sunk so low, you almost feel sorry for Amanda. _Hermione sat there staring at her lap, she sat there, feeling lower than dirt, no she felt like dirt, Hermione sat there, wishing she'd never even come to the Burrow, wishing she'd never met Ronald Weasly, and the trouble that comes with him. Hermione sat there, letting more tears fall. Hoping, praying that somehow they'd wash away all her heartache.

* * *

**A/N: OMG, can you believe what a jerk Ron was!(I can, I wrote it) NEway, I don't have a summary for the next chapter for you. oh well, guess you'll just have to read it...and review. Come on people over 200 reads and only 9 reviews! Also, to avoid any confusion, I'm not deleting this story, I was talking about a different one. ****Okay, until next time ****Bydidybye **

**-lilgreenGremlin420 ;)**


	6. That Time

**A/N: OMG Sorry, for such a long wait, I was very lazy. Sorry. NEway this is the last chapter before it flash fowards a few years(16) So the next update will be an intro to all my new characters (Weasley's) ****okay. And please read it. I don't want you lost. But don't worry this is still a Ron/Hermione fic. I wouldn't let all my fellow shippers down. So NEWAY onto the next chapter...Oh and one more thing, my condolences go out to all the people affected by that attack in London, I'm prayin' for you guys ;)**

**Disclamer. I don't own anything Harry Potter.I don't own the characters, or just...anything.**

* * *

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked as she looked over at Hermione with concern. _No, it feels like my heart has been ripped out and stomped on. _"Yeah Gin, I'm perfectly fine." She answered back, trying to mask her distraught. "It's just I'm a little upset about a small number of things." She said sitting down at the table. "Well, I _am only_ one of your best friends, and my husband is also. Why tell me let alone _us _anything." Ginny said with a hint of sarcasm, sitting down next to her. Hermione gave in. "Fine, the first thing is that I'm having trouble finding a flat." Hermione said, and it was true. She'd already called what seemed like millions of people trying to find one that was convenient for her. Preferably with two bedrooms, one bath, and somewhere close by a bookshop. (For known reasons) "Well," Ginny started, "I'm sure mum will let you stay for as long as you want, I mean you'd have to deal with Fred and George's pranks," She stopped for a breath, "but I grew up with them, and well look how I turned out." She finished. "So _that's _what happened." A voice from behind them said. "Harry!" Ginny barked, before being enveloped in a large hug followed by a small peck on the cheek. "So what are you girls talking about?" Harry asked sitting besides Ginny. "Well, our Hermione's having some problems." Ginny said. "We'll maybe I should just, uh, leave and let you women chat." Harry said nervously getting up from the table. "No Harry darling, not _those _problems. She's having trouble finding a flat, and she was just telling me what else was bugging her." She said giggling. "_Oh_" was all Harry said before sitting back down. Getting the hint, Hermione started again. "Well, I'm also having trouble finding a job to pay for that flat, I didn't go to Starmond to just waste it all on a boring ministry job, which any fool can get." Hermione added. "Hey, I work there!" Harry shot at Hermione, looking very offended. "Exhibit A" Ginny said, giggling once again. Once that was said, Harry went to speak again, but closed his mouth when he realized he didn't have a comeback. "Well, Hermione" Ginny said (once her amusement with Harry was over) "don't you have a degree in Transfiguration?" Hermione nodded. "Well, why don't you write Dumbledore, I think Mcgonagal is retiring soon." She finished. "Well, I might just do that," Hermione said. "But another thing that's bothering me is this awful dinner with Amanda's family. What was their last name again?" Hermione asked now becoming annoyed. She hadn't spoke to anyone about Amanda, since, well you know. She hadn't even spoken to Ron in the two days since IT happened. Yeah, there was the occasional "Hi, how was your day?" and "Fine, you?" Everyone in the Burrow was suspicious, but with Hermione and Ron's history of rows, no one asked questions. "Um, I think it was Mongheister, or Mansdaner, something like that." Said Ginny, adding on a snobbish tone. 

"Well, whatever it is," Hermione started standing up, "we better be getting back to setting the table, because they'll be here in a few hours or so." This task they had abandoned to talk. "Would you like to help us Harry?" Ginny asked sweetly, picking up the basket of silverware from the middle of the table. "Ahhhh, well dear, ya' see, I was going out to um, uh…..I think I hear your mum calling me- Coming Molly!" And with that said Harry escaped from the doomed dining area. "Typical man." Ginny stated, while pulling out her wand and making the forks and knives magically sit into place. "And he says something went wrong with me."

Later that evening, about half an hour before the Monchesters (as Molly had informed her) were to arrive, Hermione sat outside by the boys makeshift quidditch pitch. The sunset tonight was extremely magnificent; Hermione only wished she'd had someone to share it with. But alas, that chance had died out two years ago. No she was quite content with her book, and pillow sitting on the soft grass. But this evening she paid no attention to her book or her pillow. She just sat there, thinking. Three days ago she would have given anything to just have been able to lock her door, and fake sleep. But no, she had to go and ruin her life, ruin all she had believed in. She would have never in a million years even considered, having sex before marriage. But, unfortunately science got the better of her, and she gave in to her mind instead of her heart. Now, Amanda was coming back. Now her looming guilt would feel like a million pound weight on her shoulders, every time she'd see the happy couple….and her family. Hermione stared out into the sky, wishing that _her_ one true love would come flying in from the sunset. On a broom, flying closer, and closer, until…..wait, there really_ was_ someone coming in on a broom. As the mystery figure drew closer, she realized he (it was a he) had flaming red hair._ Well THAT really narrows it down, let's see there are 5 eligible flying Weasley's. I just hope it isn't… _"Ron, hello!" Hermione screamed as he landed in front of her. "Yeah 'Mione hi, is Amanda and her family here yet?" He said rather winded, looking around her. "No, not that I have heard or seen, and what do you think your doing?" Hermione finished quickly because Ron was picking up her things (and almost her) while shoving her inside. "Well, I have to get ready, and well….you won't say anything will you?" Ron said rather hurriedly at the door. "Ron, do I look like I have a death wish?"_ Yes. _"And besides, they won't be here for another 15 minutes." Hermione said as He started running up the stairs to change. "Well, it's just I've haven't personally met her family." Ron said his nervous tone becoming more apparent. "Well Ron, that's brilliant." Hermione shouted at him from below. "Do you even know what type of people they are?" She asked his open door. (and no she didn't see anything) When she got no answer, she asked a different question. "How long are they staying?" Ron walked out of his bedroom, buttoning up his new sweat free shirt. _He is so cruel_ "Well, they're staying for two weeks, and Amanda swore to me that they are very nice people." He said. But oh how very wrong he was….

_Just about_ 2 weeks later….

"Hermione, Please be a dear and pour me another cup of tea!" Mrs. Monchester yelled from the table. _I have had it with this, this whole time-"Hermione do this" and "Hermione be a dear." UUUUUGGGHHHH! _"Here you go Mrs. Monchester." As Hermione handed her the 5th cup of tea that evening _She's probably been adding something to it _As Hermione walked away, Hermione heard a slight "Wench" being muttered by Amanda's brother Andrew. Hermione had to add that one to her list, it was no doubt at all that Amanda had talked with her family about Hermione. From that first day they had arrived. Amanda had brought back with her, Mr. and Mrs. Monchester. Her brother and sister, plus two best friends. They were rich, as Hermione had predicted, and knew everyway to get onto a girls nerve. It had started with simple jinx's, making her door handle stick, innocent stuff. Then it got ugly, tripping her in the hallway, hiding her things, and then blaming her for other things. "Oh Molly, I saw Hermione messing with the supper earlier." It was absolutely juvenile. Well that was enough for Hermione. They would be gone in a day. Hermione was almost dancing with glee. "Al right everyone, lets go in and discuss the wedding." Molly yelled from the parlor. There was no doubt how much she loved her son getting married. She loved the Monchesters genuinely, and her love for them had rubbed onto the others. Hermione sure found herself being singled out a lot more often, now that there was a lot more "family" things going on. But no bother, Hermione still respected the Weasley's privacy nonetheless. Hermione was getting ready to walk up the stairs to her room. This whole ordeal was taking it out on her health. Hearing Mrs. Monchesters whiny voice would give anyone a headache. And right now, Hermione was suffering from a humongus one.

"Hermione, why don't you join us.?" Molly's voice asked from the stair case. "Sure why not." Hermione answered silently as she walked back down the stairs. "Hermione, are you feeling all right? You look a bit pale, and you barely touched your food tonight." Molly asked, motherly concern plastered all over her face. _Now I remember why I'm staying._ "I just have a bit of a headache, nothing some conversing with _friends _won't fix." Hermione said yawning. "Allright then," Molly said as they joined the group, "Ron, sit on the floor next to Andrew, let Hermione have the chair, I don't think she feels very well." Molly announced as they entered. _Thank you EVER so much molly. _"Molly, really I'm fine, I just have a headache, Ron don't." But to late. "No 'Mione take the chair." He said politely and sat down on the floor. "Ron NO." She said, feeling a row coming on. "Hermione_ I_ insist." Ron said nodding towards Amanda and her parents. "Fine Ron. Thank You." She answered shortly and sat down. But not before hearing a small murmur from one of Amanda's friends. "Must be _that time."_ Oh that girl. Hermione ignored the comment and looked straight ahead. Wait. _That time _Hermione thought as she sat through the conversation, sweating. (Making Molly even more concerned).

The next morning, Hermione slowly walked down the stairs. This couldn't be happening. No. Not to Hermione Granger. Star student. Good girl Granger. NO NO NO!"Ahh, Hermione." Amanda drawled when she sat down. "Would you care to take part in a test?" _Crap, how could she know there's no way. _"I'm really not in the mood right now." She said quickly as she started to sit up. But she stopped as she felt the tip of a wand in the back of her neck. "I insist, "said Amanda. "It's a simple lie detector spell, you should pass with flying colors." With that "She asked her first question. "Did you seduce and put my Ronald under your spell while I was away 2 weeks ago?" _I didn't seduce him. _"No" Hermione answered, but cringed as she remembered the second part of the question, and as a spark flew from the wand. "I KNEW IT!" Amanda yelled as she yanked the wand away."YOU BITCH! Well, you know what I have to do now don't you?" She finished growing hysterical. "What?" Hermione asked standing her ground. "This." And with that, Amanda brought up her hand. SLAP! Hermione cringed again, but stared in awe as she realized Amanda hit herself. Then Amanda started screaming.

This triggered a stampede throughout the house. Everyone crowding to the breakfast area. "Amanda what happened!" Mrs. M. Yelled to her now crying daughter. (fake tears of course) "That, sob Woman, she she attacked for no reason." She said. Just as Ron walked in. "You what!" He yelled as she collapsed into his chest sobbing some more. "Hermione, how how could you hit her?" Ron's rage was apparent. And so was everyone else in the room. "Ron, you can't possibly believe,-Ron I would never!" Hermione said exasperated. "No, Hermione. Amanda is the woman I love,I believe HER!' He said as he comforted Amanda. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN MY HOUSE?" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she entered the scene. After several people talking at once, Molly got the whole story. "HERMIONE GRANGER, HOW COULD YOU COMMITT SUCH AN ACT OF VIOLENCE!" She yelled at Hermione. "I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Hermione stared as everyone gave her looks of complete and utter anger. "Ginny, Harry, you believe me right!" She screamed at them, tears springing to her eyes. "Hermione, I just don't know about you anymore." Ginny said silently, retreating to Harry, who then stared at Ron, and back at her staying silent the whole time. Hermione gave pleading looks at all the other Weasleys searching for anything that could help her. "Fine,"she spoke, tears streaming down her face. "I'm leaving, in fact, I'll..i'll leave right now. I'll leave my stuff, but Ron there is something I'm taking."Hermione said, now her vision blurred the tears were coming so fast. "What Hermione!" He yelled, throwing Amanda to fake-sob on her brother. "I don't care what your _taking _with you, you can take it all to bloody Hell for all I care!" With one last tear covered breath, Hermione stood as tall as she could up to Ron's height.

"I'm taking something with me, that I hope you and your family never get to see. I'm sure of that now." Before apparating, Hermione said one last thing to Ron and his family and soon-to-be-family. She stared into his hate-filled eyes and said "I'm taking your child."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think about that plot twist? Ha Ha Ha I knew some of you knew it was coming. And sorry Bribby, this isn't your idea, i've had this fic planned for ****a while. But don't get me wrong, your's was still...good? Hey, why don't _you _write a fic about it, I promise I'll be first in line to read it. Okay, buisness put aside, you know what to do...just read and review! (I have got to stop with the rhyming I know)**

**Until next time, bydidybye(couldn't help myself)**

**-lilgreenGremlin420**


	7. Maybe I will

**A/N: Allright, sorry it's taken FOREVER to update. But with my birthday(JULY 16!) And HBP, well my life has been crazy. So now after I've finished the 6th book there are a few changes I would like to make..well actually one. Bill is married to Fleur. Allright, now this chapter it speeds up 16 years, and Hermione has kept out of touch. This chapter is told in Ron's POV. Um, also I would like to change the "I'm taking your child" thing away. Yes I know it was dramatic, but I'd rather be mean to my beloved Ron and have him not know. Okay so hopefully, I'll change that part of the last chapter when I don't feel so lazy. Okay, and not to worry, for all those who wanted to know the exact details about how Hermione coped immediatly after leaving, the upcoming chapters will have flashbacks. This one starts out with one. So without further ado...**

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Boo.Hoo.**_

* * *

_

_Flashback…_

"_Glinda? This is Hermione." She gasped into the phone, while rain spattered against the booth. "I was wondering if I could, possibly stay with you overnight if it's okay with your family of course." Hermione stood in the phone booth, awaiting her ex-roommate's answer. "Yeah sure honey, why?" Glinda answered into the earpiece her southern accent becoming more apparent when weighed down with concern. Hermione stared blankly ahead lost in her thoughts, going over everything that had happened that day. Rewinding, than fastfowarding it in her mind. "Hermione, are you there?" Glinda's voice said filled with even more concerned. "Yeah, I'm here. So I can come over then?" Hermione answered back, feeling more tears threaten to fall. After some last minute arrangements, and directions to Glinda's apartment t, Hermione hung up the phone, and walked out into the rain. She knew she'd regret it later, but she lay down on the unsheltered bus bench and let the now light rain fall onto her already tear soaked face. _

_16 years later….._

Ronald Weasley walked down an unfamiliar hallway, in an unfamiliar magic school, in an unfamiliar country. Why was he here? To do some strange program for young witches and wizards who wanted a look at different wizarding careers. He was there for those wanting to pursue a life as a quidditch player. Though he had stopped playing a few years back, to pursue his own separate career in the Misuse of Magic weaponry department, at the Ministry of Magic, Ron still had very good knowledge of the sport. He'd been surprised when his old coach had contacted him, Ron would have thought he would have wanted someone younger. Ron was almost 40, and though he was still very widely known as "the keeper who saved the Cannons" he thought Coach Dronden would want someone who was more "in". Not to say Ron wasn't "In" He might be older, but with all his time at the gym, and playing the sport with his nieces and nephews he didn't look a day over 32. His red hair was still a vibrant fire shade of red, freckles still adorned his face, and without the beard his brothers insisted him growing, he indeed was still very handsome. The thing that shocked him the most was when old Coach Dronden sent him to this American school, which even wasn't a full time school. The educators had fashioned it to look like a muggle high school. Lockers filled the hallway, as did many classroom doors. There had been a gymnasium, and a cafeteria. (He'd gotten lost and ended up in both) Even though the program was after hours, Ron noticed that papers still littered the hallway. The thing Ron found most intriguing was the giant bulletin board. This seemed to be the only thing magical in the whole place, due to the fact that board flashed different advertisements. "Wizard Chess club" and "Join the FMCKA(future magical creature keepers of America) today!" were only some. Ron made his way to the last classroom on the hall, room 234. As he glanced in through the window, he spotted a handful of students and a very tired looking teacher trying to keep them under control. Ron entered the room, slowly, immediately all conversation stopped. "Ahhhh, students. This is our speaker for the afternoon, Mr. Ronald Weasley." The woman said as she ushered him to the front. "Now, class why don't we all say hello." The woman said very sweetly. A very weak "hello" followed. Yes these were definitely teenagers. "Now I would hope you will give your full respect to him." Before she went to sit down though, Ron saw a look of complete annoyance spread across her face as she looked at a girl in the middle row that had her head down and was sleeping.

"HELEN! Someone please wake her up! I will not have students take a nap in any program of mine." She yelled as another girl went to shake the slumbering girl. "I'm already awake Mrs. Snark." The girl said defiantly pushing away the other girl's hand. "Well, you should be, you slept enough in class today." Mrs. Snark said as she looked sternly across the room, just asking for more trouble. "Mrs. Snark, I ask that you _please_ call me Lena." The girl replied, her own tone annoyed. "Do not start with me Helen." The woman rebutted, glancing over at Ron. "Now we have a speaker, and I ask that you treat him with as much respect as you treat your _mother_." And with that, Mrs. Snark sat down, ignoring the glare that Helen was now giving her. "Sorry about that Mr. Weasley, please continue, there all yours." Ron nodded slowly, and turned toward the class. "All right then, who in here can give me a brief description of what quidditch is?" He asked. Looking at a number of hands, he picked one at random. The student (Davis was his name) gave a good detailed description. "All right, now back in my 7 years of playing my position was"- Ron was cut off by a voice at his left.

"Keeper." The girl- Helen spoke out. "You played keeper for the Chudley Cannons for your professional career. But while you were training, you played for the Buckington Beestings a minor league in London for four years. And even before that you were the Keeper for the Gryfindor quidditch team at Hogwarts from when you were 15 to 17. In your entire life you've saved approximately 6,000 goals, and on the times you filled in for chaser-10 I might add, you scored 5. You're 39 and about to be 40 in March, and since you can only play quidditch until your 35, you retired and now work for the British Ministry of Magic. Oh, and your best friends with Harry Potter. AKA "The boy who lived" and "The chosen one" He defeated Voldemort in"-But Helen was immediately cut off by Mrs. Snark. "Now Helen, okay _Lena_, Let's not blow away Mr. Weasley here with your overall knowledge about himself and the whole ENTIRE planet. I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, please continue." Ron stood there for a few moments, speechless. This girl knew more about Ron than Ron. "Well, thank you young lady, but after your own lesson, I now have much less to say." Ron said, while the shock wore off. "See, Lena I told you to keep your mouth shut, now he won't tell us anything, why do you always have to be such a know-it-all?" Davis swung round to whisper at the girl. Lena just glared, and the boy shrunk back as did Ron a little. "No, I still have more to talk about don't get me wrong….that was just a very…very..researched." With that out of the way, Ron proceeded with his session.

When he was finally finished and the class got their things to go home, Ron went over to Mrs. Snark. "Um, that Helen girl how exactly does she know so much?" Ron drifted off as Mrs. Snark smiled and nodded. "Ahh, Helen. She is a very smart girl, that's obvious. She lives in an apartment over a bookstore with her mother, which her mother owns. That's probably why she knows so much. I bet if you looked through her pack, the majority would be books." Mrs. Snark said, as the girl in question rummaged through her bag for something. "I know she doesn't seem like the bookworm type, but she is. She also has quite a temper, though I don't know where she gets it from, her mother is such an intelligent and smart lady. "What about her father?" Ron asked, wondering if that's how she knew so much about the sport. "Doesn't have one, 'Mrs. Snark said her smile fading. 'Her mother says that he died when she was born. But nonetheless, though she may sleep in my classes, and know more about potions or charms, or transfiguration than I do sometimes, I wouldn't wish anything horrible on her. That girl is a gem, and I'm much honored to be teaching her. Mrs. Snark sat down with that last remark just as Helen walked up.

"Um, Mrs. Snark I was wondering if you could give me another ride home?" Helen asked clearly both annoyed and embarrassed to be asking this question. "Mom can't get away from the customers again can she?" Mrs. Snark said looking at the girl slyly. Helen just nodded, looking away from her. "Or could this be, because once again you neglected to let her know you were staying after again, and you don't want to call her?" Helen nodded even more slowly. "Well, look who's silent all of a sudden. Sorry dear I can't, I have papers to grade. You'll just have to face your mother's wrath." All of a sudden, Ron got an idea. "I could take you, besides I do need directions to my hotel." Ron said cheerfully. Helen glanced up at him, and for the first time Ron noticed her features, she had hazel eyes and freckles splayed across the bridge of her nose. Her hair was a light brownish blonde, and it curled on the ends, overall, she looked slightly familiar (hint hint nudge nudge) and had a look of clever defiance in her eyes. "I really don't want to be trouble." She said shyly. "No not at all, really" Ron said looking over at Mrs. Snark. "All right" Helen said, as Mrs. Snark nodded. "I live about 10 minutes away" She said looking back at Ron, this time curiously. "No problem "And with that, they walked into the hall.

"Well, since you will be driving with me, I guess we should be _properly_ introduced, I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said his hand outstretched. Helen slowly extended her own. "I'm Helen, but everyone calls me Lena, but you could call me Helen…I really don't care." She said averting his gaze. "I'm sorry,' she said 'I do have a tendency to ramble, it's a trait me and my mom aren't to proud of." She said. "Well, that's all right, one of my old friends used to ramble a lot so I'm quite used to it.' Ron said with a laugh' Now Helen, do you have a last name?" He asked. "Oh, it's Granger." She said absently. Ron froze; he could feel his mouth run dry. "Did you say, did you say Granger?" He said hoarsely. "Yeah, I know it's really boring, it's my moms last name, never knew my dads- though I'm sure Mrs. Snark already told you that." She said glancing at him. Ron only nodded stiffly. "Anyway, it's not really common here in the states, but my mom isn't originally from here." She said as they walked trough the parking lot. "Actually, she went to Hogwarts, you didn't know a Hermione Granger…did you?" Ron stopped walking and stared at the young girl, how could he not have seen it. The glare, the intelligence? Everything about this girl screamed Hermione. "Hello, dude, you all right?" Helen asked, her face screwed up. "Yeah, just thinking." Ron answered back as he began to walk again. "It's okay if you didn't know her, she was the brainy type, got all these cool, smart awards, I doubt she had any friends, and I know that sounds mean, but that's just the vibe she lets off whenever I ask her about it." Helen said as they approached Ron's rented car. "Anyway, you should meet her. I really can't talk to her about stuff from like Hogwarts and you know the whole English thing, but you could because you are from there. I mean you're just the type of people she likes to hang with." Helen said as she was running out of breath. "Maybe I will meet her." Ron said. "Maybe I will."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, how was that? Next chapter Ron finds out just where Hermione has been hiding all these years.Please R/R don't know when next chapter will be up...so until next time. **

**Bydiddybye**

**-lilgreenGremlin420**


	8. The only one left

**A/N:Okay, this is the next chapter. Um, and just to remind you Ron NEVER knew about Helen. (and if you haven't guessed, Hermione's daughter.) So here is the next chapter, i know your just dying to read it.**

**Disclamer: I don't own it, Jo Rowling does. I merley just enjoy tormenting her poor charachters laughs evilly**_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

"_And do you, Ronald Billius Weasley take Amanda Della Monchester to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Ron looked over at Amanda, and straight into her eyes. This past year had been a trying one, but through everything, their relationship had held strong. This was the woman he loved. Wasn't it? Where was Hermione? How did she fit into his life? She didn't, not anymore. His rage towards her still rumbled beneath his skin. So much still, that he didn't even bother to owl her an invitation to the wedding. He was with Amanda now, and if she couldn't except that, than he couldn't except her. And it's not like he could have mailed her anything if he wanted to. It was if she had disappeared of the face of the planet. Anywhere anyone searched, she wasn't found. That was the way it would stay, he was going to forget about his old life. He was going to start a new one. Forget his previous adventures in love, and start an everlasting journey. Amanda was going to be his wife, he was going to cherish her always. Ron smiled as he lingered for a few more moments in his bride's eyes. Did he really want to go through with this? His voice came out in a mixture of emotions. "I do" _

Blah blah blah, present time.

Hermione Granger sat at her kitchen table, tapping her fingers in a nervous pattern on the slippery wood expecting the worse. Any moment now the phone would ring, and someone would be telling her how her 15 year old daughter had been found dead in an alley somewhere. Hermione gazed at the clock. It was 5:30, an hour and a half after Helen's school let out. The second hand ticked around the face, like it was playing a game with her. Seeing how far she could go before finally blasting it off the wall. Hermione stood up from her chair and went to lean against the counter. Helen better have a good excuse, she better be somewhere bleeding with a limb cut off. Hermione quickly dismissed this thought from her mind, as it made her anger and nervousness even more immense. Finally as Hermione was about to reach for her coat, she heard the welcome sound of Helen's key in the door. "Helen Margery Granger! Where have you been? You could have died!" Hermione screamed as her daughter tried to silently close the door behind her. "Didn't I tell you to always call if you were going to be late!" Hermione started again, her hands on her hips as Helen shrunk back. "And you better not have been off doing that rock n' roll business again, you now you have to do your homework before you even think about anything fun!" Hermione glared into her daughters eyes. Helen stared back, her face growing red. "_Mom_, it's not _my _fault." She said, looking to the ground. "I tried to call you and tell you I was staying after school"- Hermione advanced on her daughter. "You had to stay after school again! I hope you didn't have _another_ detention, because if you did you'll be seeing a whole lot more of that bedroom ceiling of yours.!" Hermione raised her eyebrows to her daughter again, Helen BETTER had not gotten another detention. "Mom, no don't you remember the career program?" Helen said rolling her eyes and walking to the couch. Hermione thought back and remembered the flyer Helen brought home. "Oh, well you still could have called, I was thinking the most horrible things strawberry." Hermione said as she sat down next to her daughter, pulling her into a hug. "How did you get home by the way?" She asked quizzically, looking at Helen. The girl looked down at the floor, whistling softly. "Helen." Hermione said. "Mom, please don't be too mad at me." Helen squeaked. "But, the speaker, he gave me a ride home." Hermione pushed her daughter away, and jumped from the couch. "A man you don't know, gave you a ride home!" Hermione blared. "You got into a car with a man you don't know!" Helen nodded slowly. "Helen!" Hermione yelled, staring her daughter down. "Mom he's right outside the door, he wanted to meet you." Helen said, leaning into the couch. Hermione darted her eyes from the couch to the door. "Why Helen, how does that make anything better?" Hermione whispered. "He's English, and very nice. Oh, he played quidditch, very muscular. Thought you might enjoy the company." Helen said, as she nodded to the door. _Great, leave it to my 15 year old to play matchmaker. _Hermione stalked to the door, throwing glares at her daughter along the way. "I'm sorry sir,' she said as she turned the knob. 'thank you for bri"- Hermione stopped dead as she opened the door all the way, and revealed the figure standing on the other side. The man had flaming red hair, and a smile she hadn't seen in 16 years. "Ron?" She managed to gasp out, as her mouth dropped open in shock. "Hey 'Mione. So this is where you've been hiding." Ron said, glancing through the door into her living room with interest. Hermione stood there speechless, why of all people did it have to be Ron? After a moment of just standing there and gawking, Hermione caught hold of herself. "Ron, uh come in." She said, opening the door wider. Ron walked in, his hands in his pockets and stood in the middle of the room. "So Ron, what a surprise. It's been a long time." She spoke in a calm tone. "Well, welcome to my home. Obviously, you've already met my daughter." Hermione nodded towards Helen, who was sitting on the couch in shock. "You, you know each other?" She said standing from the couch. "But you,' She pointed to Ron. 'you said, that-  
"Helen, do you have homework?" Hermione asked.  
"No, I already finished it, but-  
" Then piano, NOW." Hermione said pointing to the dining room.  
"But _mom_." Helen whined. Hermione gave Helen a look, to which she stomped off angrily.

"Now Ron, Hermione sighed gesturing to the couch, 'Why don't we have a chat." She said as she walked, feeling an icy nervousness leak into her veins. She was not ready for this conversation, she didn't think she'd ever be ready for it. Ron followed her and sat down at the other end of the couch. He was the first to speak. "So, you um have a daughter." He said, wringing his hands, and looking at her, eyebrows raised. Hermione conjured two cups of coffee. She handed one to Ron, and took a sip before answering. "Yeah, 15 and going on 23." She said laughing. "She's got a mind of her own, that one. Very talented." As Hermione finished this sentence, light airy piano music floated in to the living room. "15 eh." Ron said, taking a sip from his own cup. Hermione could see him doing the math in his head. "So, you had her"- "After I…left yes." She finished for him. Her hand shook slightly, but she continued to drink. "Oh, I see, so how have you been 'Mione?" He asked, sensing she wanted to abandon this subject. _How have I been? Well after being just about abandoned by your family, I went to go on and raise YOUR child. _"Um, I've been good.' She said setting the cup down in the coffee table. 'I've had that bookshop downstairs for about 10 years. It's always been a secret dream of mine. To own a bookshop." She said remembering the day she'd been handed the key. "That's great 'Mione. Oh and sorry to hear about your husband." He said, quickly glancing at the floor. "_Excuse me?_" Hermione gasped. "Oh, well it came up that your daughters father had died…and I just assumed." He trailed off. "Oh Ronno, I've never been married." Hermione said laughing. Then she realized how horrible she must sound now. "But speaking of married life, how are you and Amanda doing?" Hermione asked feeling her stomach tighten. Just the memory of the woman who had made her feel horrible made her upset. "Oh, well we split after 2 years of marriage." Ron said, his voice quite happy. Hermione's muscles immediately released. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ron." She said, putting everything she had into not smiling. "Ah, don't be' He waved it away dissmisivly. 'We found out we were expecting a baby, but then I found out she'd been messing with the neighbor and further testing concluded that the kid wasn't mine." Hermione felt nothing but sympathy for Ron, he'd been hurt so badly. And look what _she'd_ done. "Yeah, it's a shame though. I always wanted kids." He said, gazing away. Hermione felt even more guilt fall on her shoulders. Along with it though, came hope. "Um Ron,' she said, her nerves making her shiver. 'I need to tell you something really important." She said, feeling tears fall. "What is it? He asked concerned, watching her shake. _I can't believe I'm actually telling you this. _"Um, Helen's father didn't die." She said, staring at the ground.

"The bastard left you when he found out didn't he." Ron said, as Hermione's head popped up at the use of his language. (Hermione learned quick, not to use curses around young children, after one of Helen's first words had began with a "D") "Hermione why didn't you tell me or my family, we would have helped." Ron stood there, his face becoming red. "No you wouldn't not after that day." She whispered, trying not to raise her voice in fear Helen might overhear. "Besides, I found out I was pregnant before I left the Burrow." She said, barely above a whisper. "Who is he Hermione, let me apparate to his house and….What did you say?" He said, snapping his attention to her. "Than that would mean you had- when?..._who? _He said, silent for a few moments. His face soon lost it's red edge and turned a light shade of pale. Hermione sat there feeling her hands tremble even more. "Ron was there any _sign_ that I had had a relationship with anyone while I was staying at your house?" she said, feeling very hot and sweaty. _I need to get out of hear, this is to hard. _"No." He said, his face now a tinge of pink. "I was the only one." He said absentmindedly, then he looked up and stared at Hermione, eyes open wide. "I cant, it can't be." He said, running a sweaty hand through his hair. "Ron, Helen is your daughter." Hermione said, quickly averting her gaze to the floor. She shrunk back, expecting the worse from him. But the shocked yell didn't come from his head, it came from behind hers.  
"I'M HIS WHAT!"

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha ha, so are you doin all right hanging on that cliff? I'm all right up here though, I allready no whats going to happen..it's _somewher_ in this noggin of mine. NEway, hoped you enjoyed it, and I shall try my best to update soon. Until next time By-...blah you know the rest.**

**-lilgreenGremlin420**


	9. Burst

**A/N: Um, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Kinda sad, only a few more days until school starts. Boo hoo. And I'm starting highschool at that. Yay. Yippee. Oh and this supposedly really hot guy is coming to my house tommorrow. Yay. yippee. So onward. **

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter charachters or storylines. I also don't pwn any of the songs written for or by Michelle Branch. This does include Breathe. Yay Yippee. Wohoo. **

* * *

Hermione cringed as her daughter screamed in shock. After sitting for a few moments in stunned silence, she broke the ice. "Helen, Ron is your….father." Ron stared blankly ahead, possibly not believing what had been discovered not two seconds before. Helen stood there, her face a trademark scarlet moving her mouth up and down in anger. "But you said that my dad, my dad was dead." She spoke staring at her mother with a look of extreme disappointment on her face. "I can't believe you lied to me." She gasped, as her shocked expression turned to rage. "How could you lie to me, all these years!" She yelled. Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes, so she closed them as to not let them escape. "I didn't want you getting your hopes up, I didn't want you trying to find him." She whispered. "And telling me he's dead isn't getting my hopes up!" Helen started again. "All those years, I was hoping that somehow I had a father somewhere. But my hopes always got turned down because he was dead!" She said. Now it was Ron's turn to interject. "Hermione, how could you." Was all he said silently. Hermione sat there, now was the time to fess up. "I was scared you wouldn't want us, you were getting married. I didn't want to hurt you any further than I already had." She said, ignoring Helen's angry face and staring at Ron's blank one. "And besides, I found out the day that I left." She whispered. "That was a sure bet you wouldn't believe anything I could throw at you." Helen started once again. "Hermione Granger, you are a coward…I hate you!" She roared before stomping to her room, and fiercely slamming her door.

Helen's words cut into Hermione like a freshly sharpened knife. The fact they were true made the pain even more unbearable. _Hermione you really are a coward. _Hermione let the tears fall, and soon they turned into sobbing. When she had calmed, she looked up at Ron. He was still staring blankly ahead. "Hermione, I would have left Amanda if you told me." He said staring at her. "How could you be so stupid as to not tell me I had a daughter?" Hermione returned his gaze, sniffling away the rest of her tears. "How could you lie to her?" He asked, holding his head in his hands.

_Flashback_

_Hermione walked from the kitchen to her bedroom weaving in and out of the boxes that covered the floor in the living room. Aaah a new place to start. A new home, a new life with her daughter. She was elated to have a bookshop, even though it didn't reflect her Transfiguration honors. As Hermione went to sit on the couch with her fresh new inventory she heard a startling noise behind her. It sounded like a small child crying. "Helen, is that you?" She asked her four year old, as she peeked over the back of the couch. "What's wrong strawberry?" She asked getting up from the couch as she saw her daughters red teary face. "Mommy, Cindy Incorn said something bad about us today in school." She said sniffling. "Honey what?" Hermione said concerned, scooping her daughter up and bringing her to the couch with her. "Well, today Cindy said that her family was better than ours because it was biggerer." Little Helen whined looking into her mother's eyes. "Why would she say that?" Hermione asked, pushing her daughters soft curls from her face. "Well,' Helen began'she said that first she had a mommy and a daddy. And that since her her daddy lived with her, they were a big and happy family" Helen finished, as distraught as any four year old could be. "All family's are different." Said Hermione reassuringly. "That's what I told her, but she said every family has a daddy and a mommy that's the way it is." Helen said, imitating the nasal voice of Cindy Incorn. "Davis Geary has only a mommy too, but that's because his daddy works for the Ministry, and is gone a lot." Helen took a breath. "Mommy, does my daddy work for the ministry too? Is that why I never see him? Helen asked, her tears forgotten. Hermione gaped at her daughter. How was she going to answer this one? The thought of ever having to tell Helen about Ron seemed so far off, she had never thought of what to say. "_

_Mommy, I don't have a daddy do I." interrupted Helen. "Cindy was right, her family is betterer." And with this a new wave of tears erupted from the small child. Hermione watched her daughter cry, and held her in her arms. How do you explain something like this to a four year old? Ron would never be around. After that fateful day, she had started a new life. It been as if Ron had never even lived in it. Then Hermione got an idea. "Helen, your daddy was a great man." Hermione said, watching as Helen stopped crying and looked up at her. "But before you were born, he died. He uh, he was ill." Hermione stuttered, trying not to build up the hero image..too much. "I bet if he knew you today, he'd love you just as much as I do." Hermione finished, squeezing Helen. "Oh, so he wasn't a big quidditch star?" Helen asked wiping her eyes. Hermione snapped her attention to Helen. "Why would you think that?" She asked nervously. "Because, that's what I told Cindy. Her daddy only sells potion ingredients." _

Present Time

After Hermione had finished her tale, she looked at Ron expectantly. "Ron, I'll understand if you don't want to forgive me." She said quietly. "I just wish you could know her better." Ron stared ahead blankly for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. Then his face lit up. "Let her come home with me." He said, looking at her very seriously. "I'll take her for a few weeks." He said. "How'd you know her school was over tomorrow?" Hermione asked quizzically, and partly shocked. "We _did _talk on the way here." He said. Hermione thought about this for a few moments. Was Helen really ready for this? Then again, it would give her time to adjust to this new way of living. "Okay Maybe if all goes well you can have her most of the summer too." With that they discussed plans for traveling. After they were done, Ron spoke up with one last question. "Why Margery?"

Ron's POV.

Ron excited the bookshop and had the keys from his pocket when he heard a slight thump from above him. Moving against the wall he looked up. A figure was exciting from the window, and getting on a broom. _Two guesses who_. Helen was sneaking out. Overwhelmed by recent events, he thought one more excursion could do him no harm, so he silently got in to his car and followed the broom for what seemed like five minutes. After all, this _was _his daughter. Might as well see what she was up to. _It had better not be a boy. _Ron thought, all of Ginny's boyfriends coming back to him. The broom landed on the ground by a building with dim lights, and a small buzz of music. Ron quickly got out of his car, and followed Helen inside. What was Helen doing at a club? Suspiciously and nervously he stood in the shadows and at a safe distance, followed Helen to a group of kids in the front by the stage. A boy Ron recognized as Davis was standing next to her with a piece of paper, he was waving his hands around and talking to her about something called chords. Ron got a table near them close enough to overhear, but farther enough away as to not bee seen. "Lena, un-charm that hair of yours it's about time to go on." Said a girl from behind Helen. Helen sighed and pulled out a wand, that Ron instantly recognized as Hermione's old school wand. As Helen pulled out the wand her friends all migrated to the stage. Ron vaguely remembered Hermione talking about rock and roll business.

Before Ron's eyes instruments appeared, and the teenagers took their respective places. Ron shifted his gaze to Helen, and watched in awe as Helen muttered an incantation under her breath her wand at her temple. Immediately, her light brown blond hair turned a fiery red. Her straight hair became a sea of waves. _Wow, she really must be mine and Hermione's._ Ron stood there, his mouth open wide. Now that she was herself, she looked so much like him. Ron was amazed at the way she could resemble both him and Hermione . "Um, thanks for you all for coming tonight." Helen said into a microphone next to the boy named Davis, who was holding an acoustic guitar. "Tonight were going to do a song called "Breathe" some of you may remember it being sung by an artist called Michelle Branch." Helen said, as a guitar materialized in her hands. "That's really what I need to do right now after today I guess." She said as sniggers followed in the audience. "So um, were "The Trojans" and this is "Breathe." With that the song started, and soon following Helens voice rang clear into the microphone. It was soft and sweet, and accompanied by the guitars and other instruments she sounded like a real star. Ron listened up until the chorus until a new wave of emotions hit him.

_If I just breath… _

_Let it fill the space between,_

_I'll know everything is alright_

_Breathe…every little piece of me_

_You'll see, everything is all right._

_If I just breath…_

That was _his_ daughter up there. And though he'd only known her for a few hours, his heart was as full of pride, and full of so many other emotions that it almost burst.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww how sweet, okay so next chapter Lena meets the Weasley. Woohoo some drama to unfold. Plus we get to some more characters, as we meet Ron's neices and nephews. One of whitch is named Tweak (nickname) Ha ha, CU in the next chapter. Um...I think I'll go to bed now. yawn**

**-lilgreenGremlin420**


	10. TOO YOUNG!

**A/N: I am EXTREMELY sorry for the long wait. I started high school a couple weeks ago, and I have either been too tired to type, doing homework, or staying after school for drama club. I hope to get the next chapter up sooner than this one. Another reason that I haven't updated in a while is because my Aunt ME recently went to be with the Lord. (9/06/05) She was very supportive of my writing, and though she was never blood, she was just as good. I took a pause in my writing for awhile until I was emotionanly ready. I dedicate this chapter to her and though she's up in heaven, I know she's reading every word with you all.  
Also my, prayers go out to all those people affected by Hurricane Katrina. I am from Florida, and though I have not personally expeirenced a hurricane this devestating, I know people who have been. Even though it will take a long time for things to be right again, we'll get through it. Again, I pray for all of you. **

**Disclamer: I own NOTHING! tear**

* * *

Helen, thoroughly annoyed laid the last of her clothes into her worn old duffel bag. In a matter of moments Ron would be here to whisk her away to his family home for a few weeks. Every aspect of this situation was overwhelming, and very confusing. One moment she was fatherless, and the next she's going off to spend time with a man she'd only known by his articles in _Quidditch United_. Pulling the zipper closed, she carried the heavy bag to the living room and sat on the couch. Her mother was there drinking her morning coffee and reading the newspaper. Although her mother sat here every morning, the atmosphere was much more stiff. Hermione Granger seemed to be vibrating with nerves, rarely took a sip, and her gaze seemed to be fixed on the same article not moving. Helen could tell her mother was uneasy about her leaving with Ron. Though she didn't show it Helen could tell her mother didn't want her to leave the confines of their apartment. The clock read to be 9:30 AM. Ron would be here in 10 minutes. Helen herself was apprehensive to leave, but still a part of her was very curious. She'd always wondered where she got some of her traits. Her mother never showed any signs of not completing her work, or sleeping on the job. Her mother was also terrified of flying, and Helen would go play qudditch with the best of them. Hermione sometimes lost her temper, but not as quickly as Helen would. Then there was of course the hair matter. Helen had been born with a head full of blazing red hair, while Hermione had bushy brown locks. Helen had quickly learned to charm her hair, hiding it's true color and taming it's not so wild waves. "Lena, I want you to be good for your father." Her mom whispered slightly. Immediately Helen snapped her attention to the fragile woman beside her. How dare she address this man as her father, she'd only known him for a short time. But Helen kept to herself and nodded silently staring at the door. That was another thing about Helen, if she was angry, truly angry, you were in for the silent treatment. Right now Helen had managed to keep quiet at her mother for two days, ever since that night. When Helen thought she could wait no longer, a knock at the door announced Ron's arrival. After quickly getting up and stiffly hugging her mother, she walked to the door with her bag and met the man that her mother used the term "father" so loosely with.

It had seemed like hours before her and Ron had made it to the dusty road that led to the Burrow. On the way she had kept silent, pretending to sleep and showing limited interest in the sights of London that Ron had pointed out. But finally she'd had enough and decided to talk with her "father" and show she wasn't as big a stiff she had led him to believe. "So, who exactly will we be staying with?" She asked more the ground than him. Ron seemed surprise to hear her voice, but answered friendly enough nonetheless. "Well, you happen to be coming at a time the whole family's getting together. Really rare, but were celebrating my nephews graduating Hogwarts." He said cheerfully. "Let's see, there's going to be my mum and dad. Molly and Arthur." He said, but Helen stopped him before he could go on. "They don't expect me to call them grandpa and grandma do they? And you don't expect me to call you dad just yet right?" She asked. There was no way on earth she was going to be comfortable doing that right away. "Um no, you can just call them Molly and Arthur, or Mr. and Mrs. Weasly." He said, an inch of nervousness creeping up in his voice. "You see I haven't really told my family your coming." He said. It was his turn to talk to the ground. How stupid did she look? "You haven't told them about me _at all_ have you?" Helen asked, sounding a little too much like her mother. She shivered. He just shook his head. "That's okay, this is probably a big thing for you too." She said sympathetically. "Yeah well, yeah" he finished before starting again. "And as for calling me dad, I'm not ready for that either." He said looking at her. _Okay, that works._ "Then what should I call you?" She asked, hesitantly. He thought a few minutes, his face screwed up in a way that reminded Helen of herself. _Wow, that's scary. Stupid genetics. _"Um, Ron will be fine." He said. "Now lets get back to me preparing you for the extensive clan staying there. So my parents, then there's Bill my oldest brother. His wife Fleur, and his two kids Leisa and Danny. Leisa is 14 and Danny 12." He said. "Um quick question just about how many people will be there?" Helen asked, dreading his answer. "Well, lets just say I'm one of 7. And all my siblings besides Fred and George are married." Ron said laughing at her expression. Helen decided to join in. _What harm can it do. _"Well lets just say, I'm an only child and have never been to a family gathering besides Christmas at my great-aunt Delia's house and her house smells like spoiled gillyweed." Helen said, to which Ron laughed again. "Well, that will change, your either going to be sleeping on the couch or sharing a room with someone. Merlin knows there's enough people coming to fill the whole house."

With this he began again, this time with out any further interruption. "Okay, after Bill comes Charlie. He has a wife Theresa, and twin boys Otto and Frank." With this he sighed. "Watch out for Otto and Frank, there the ones we're celebrating. Don't except anything they offer you, lets just say that they have a thing for pranking, and will do anything for fresh meat. "After Charlie is Percy and his son Tweak." Ron said acknowledging Helen's snort. "It's not as funny as his real name….Twirebellen." Helen erupted in giggles. "But it is no laughing matter, his mother Penelope died in childbirth, it was her last wish." He said seriously. Helen immediately stopped laughing and stared ahead. _Wonder what it's like to have a parent who is **really** dead. He must feel horrible. I know I did. _"Well anyway, everyone calls him Tweak because he can get any information from anyone and knows everything about everybody. Mind what you say around him, he loves to blackmail. "After Percy is Fred and George, and as I said they are unmarried. Be careful around them too." He looked sideways at her. _WHAT _"They are Otto and Frank's mentors and own a very popular joke shop. They too are always looking for test subjects, approach with caution." He stopped once again to take a breath. "I'm next, the youngest boy and I guess your mine. _Wow, nice one Captain Obvious. You're a down right Einstein._ "Then the youngest is Ginny, and she's married to Harry." He said. "Ahh, it was both a blessing and a curse to have your best mate be your brother- in- law. "Ginny gets mad at us because we know each other so well, and are always running off to do stuff." They both turned down a smaller road. "They have an 11 year old, Evelyn who's going to start Hogwarts next year. And a 5 year old, Emily. "And that's the whole Weasly clan." He said, glancing at Helen for her reaction. She was in shock, she had such a big family that she had no idea existed until now. "Wow." Was all she could gasp. By now they were extremely close, close enough that Ron could point out the aged roof of the Burrow over the trees. "Helen, I want you to know that I did love your mother. What we did all those years back, it was my fault to. She's not the villain in this, I made some wrong decisions to. But we'll talk about everything later." He finished. Helen stood there no sign of emotion on her face. "I know about you getting married…I was kind of eavesdropping." Helen answered apologizing. "Sorry about what happened." Ron looked at her and started laughing. "Really, don't be sorry. It would have ended eventually, I would have chosen your mum any day." He said, shifting is small pack. "Then why didn't you?" Helen asked. She felt no regret, as she saw Ron's face grow stiff. "Well, uh, well…look we're here" He said hoarsely, quickly changing the subject. And indeed they were. Helen gazed uneasily at the ancient home before them. Was she really ready for this? Fighting the urge to turn around and bolt, she slowly followed behind Ron's tall form. His red hair was a beacon in the dim light. "Mum?" Ron called. "Mum, Dad I'm home!" He yelled a bit louder. As if on cue, a mass of babbling red-heads came surging into the room. They all crowded around Ron, pushing Helen from the circle. She stood awkwardly at the side, watching her family greet her "father". "Ron, how was the states?" Said an aged woman with grey hair she guessed to be Mrs. Weasly. "Did you bring me anything Uncle Ronnie?" a small red-haired girl asked, who was unmistakably little Emily. Helen watched amazed as they each gave a hug. Helen gaped at the black hair and emerald green eyes of_ the_ Harry Potter.

_Oh. My. God. I'm related to Harry Potter!_ Once or twice, Helen itched to grab her wand. Just one flick to her head and she would blend in perfectly. She doubted that anyone would treat her any differently. But no. She stuck it out, praying no one would notice her. It didn't last long. "Whose that?" A boy with a somewhat pointy nose and skinny rimmed glasses said pointing at her. Everyone immediately turned and stared at her as if she was from another planet. She felt the color rise in her cheeks, as they all gazed silently at her. She shouldn't be here. In three seconds she would run out the door and back to her apartment. _3…_Ron cleared his throat. _2…_ "Um, everyone, there is someone I want you to meet." He said, looking at his-_their_ family anxiously. But he was cut short by Mrs. Weasly. "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLY! Absolutely not! This _girl _is way to young for you." She said, rage apparent in her, and shock in everyone around. "She must be as old as Tweak.!" She looked away and turned to Helen, who shrunk back at the older woman. "I'm sorry dear, but I will not have my almost _40_ year old son dating a child. Totally, UNEXCEPTIBLE. So please be a dear and LEAVE my home immediately."

Mrs. Weasly stopped and turned to Ron a glare burning into him. Helen didn't argue, and slowly went to turn around. "Helen Margery Granger don't you dare move from that spot." Ron said sternly, and she saw a slight smile play on his face. _Wow, it sounds weird coming from a man. Almost kinda cool. _Everyone face turned from anger and shock, to confusion rather quickly. There faces snapped from Helen to Ron and back again. "Everyone, this is Helen." Ron said nervously. Helen felt the color rise up again, along with a swarm of butterflies floating in her stomach. "I have no intention of being involved with her now or ever." Mrs. Weasly's face softened a bit. "Helen, is um, she's my daugh- my and Hermione's daughter." Helen closed her eyes as everyone in the Weasly household looked at her again. Their eyes almost plastered to her. She expected the silent murmurs, and loud gasps that followed. What she didn't expect was little Emily boldly walking from the group and standing before her. "Hi, I'm Emily. Did _you_ bring me anything?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, this one didn't have a flashback I know...uh sorry? NEway, like I said before I hope to update soon. Not tomorrow or the next day, but sooooooon. PLEASE REVIEW! C'mon, what happened? I only got like three reviewes from the last chapter. You can do better people! All right, you guys rock!  
****CUL8TER gators**

**-lilgreenGremlin420 ;)**


	11. Seniors Stink

**A/N: Here's that update, and you all have Bribbie to thank for it She is my favorite kind of reviewer. She reads the current story, then sees the _other_ stories that so far only like _three_ people have bothered to look at. She then proceeded to review them. So hear this, if you review this story not only will the update come quicker, but if you review my other stories it will come quicker still. Anyway... Onward!**

**Disclaimer: I don not (sadly) own any of the Harry Potter characters or themes. They are the results from a genius mind for whom I am eternally grateful for. (J.K. Rowling)**

_

* * *

Hermione gazed groggily about her hospital room. Even though it was in St. Mungos, she'd requested a muggle atmosphere to which the staff had very cautiously obliged. The walls were painted a light crème color, and there was a sink in the far right corner. Hermione's bed faced the wall, but if she turned her head to the right, she had a clear gaze out the window. She flicked her head to the side, as the shrill cry of a newborn reached her ears. Relieved that it wasn't her own child, but the sound of one outside, she snuggled lower into her covers. _

_T__he last couple of days had been LONG ones. After her and Glinda swept in through the doors of the maternity ward, Hermione thought things would go smoothly. She was wrong. The birth itself had been rocky enough, with it being her first one and all. Moments after Helen had been born, the healers had whisked her away due to a small problem with her lungs. Hermione hadn't understood at first, after all St. Mungos was a MAGICAL hospital. Any problem could be fixed in a matter of moments. But then Hermione remembered that a newborn's system was to fragile for even the simplest spell, and any problem had to be taken care the muggle way. Hermione's fear had quickly turned to relief, as her daughter had been brought to her all pink and healthily squirming. She'd immediately counted all her fingers and toes, and picked out all the features that were her own. Hermione had then noticed, that even though Helen had Hermione's nose, ears, and eyes, certain details could not go unnoticed. Like her hair. _

_The small baby already had a small fire red patch of fuzzy hair. She had Ron's mouth(thank God), and the way small freckles peeked through her skin all but screamed Weasley. Hermione had almost in her investigation, reached for a pen to write to the Weasleys. But she quickly stopped herself, and continued gazing in awe at her child. As the first day went by, and Glinda had come in and out respectively, Hermione went to venture around the hospital. That was when one of her closet calls of her secret being discovered happened. She'd been walking through the halls, hearing the different murmurs from rooms as she walked past. When she reached the Emergency floor, she grew even more curious. Healers had run about her, not acknowledging her existence. When she came to the waiting area, she noticed a sight that was hauntingly familiar. _

_A mob of red-head's were jumbled in the corner, babbling anxiously and sharing worried glances. Hermione had turned back against the corner, and closed her eyes. 'Perfect' she thought. 'Someone must have it out for me' She turned back around, peering over the corner. Mrs. Weasley had gotten up and walked to the reception desk. "Yes, I'm Molly Weasley. My son Ronald was just brought from the quidditch pitch." She said quickly. "I was wondering if he was going to be all right." She said, concern in every part of her voice. "Yes, we get injuries like your sons all the time." The reception witch answered. "Bludgers to the groin are very common quiddtich-related injuries." Hermione stifled a laugh. 'Good' she though. 'He deserved it, after what he just did to me, a bludger to the groin is a small price to pay.' _

Present Time…..

Molly Weasley stared blankly ahead as a wave of emotions hit her. The most prominent one had to be anger. No, anger was putting it lightly, what she was feeling was complete and utter rage at her youngest son. As she mouthed wordlessly, she moved her gaze back and forth(as was everyone else) between said son and the girl he had brought with him. How could he keep something like this from her, his own mother? How could he hide such a large part of his life? Was he absolutely sure that this was _his_ daughter? After all, the Hermione Granger she had last known was a horrible person. After all, she had hit her daughter-in-law. _No_,_ even I know that Hermione would never sink to the level of becoming a retched scarlet woman. This must be Ron's daughter. Oh Merlin, my YOUNGEST son has a daughter. _As this new realization hit her, Mrs. Weasley felt her world go fuzzy, and as she sank to the ground her world went black.

Ron…

"MUM!" Ron yelled as he watched his mother sink down. As he went to reach for her, so did the rest of the mob, which resulted in even more commotion. Here and there, hands darted and grabbed, all trying to pick up the ailed woman from the ground. _This was a stupid idea Ron, how could you do this now, when you have only just found out about it yourself. IMBECILE. _

Helen…

She watched extremely mortified as Molly Weasley, her grandmother, passed out onto the ground. This was all her fault, if she hadn't been here, maybe everyone in here wouldn't be looking at her with such looks of utter loathing. And EVERYONE was giving her such looks. Here and there, glares, shooting in her and Ron's direction. Well, it wasn't completely her fault Molly was taking this hard. It wasn't her fault none of them ever bothered to even try looking for her mother. As Helen thought about this, she felt her cheeks grow warm not only with the lingering embarrassment, but with a little bit of anger. These people had the nerve to think she was a….

Leisa…

_A little insensitive prat is what that girl is. She has the nerve to come to our family now. When we are celebrating something so, so, big! I mean it's not everyday someone graduates from Hogwarts. _Leisa Weasley snorted thoroughly annoyed with this girl who claimed to be her cousin. Why did she have to choose now to make herself known? Well, then again she was Hermione's daughter. Her mother had told her and Danny loads of things about Hermione Granger. She was a bookworm with frizzy hair, who somehow snagged Viktor Krum in fourth year. She had been best friends with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron. She even heard that Miss. Granger had slapped her old Aunt Amanda. Now she had the nerve to, to, to send her daughter to them, claiming her to be a Weasley. But then again… Mother had said bad things about Aunt Ginny too, and well she was okay.

3 hours later….

Helen(again)…

Helen laid in her "bed" that had been set up in the parlor area. This evening had been a strange one. Not only had she been introduced to her _other_ family, she found out that though try as she might, there would be no fitting in. Mrs. Weasly (once conscious) had made dinner bustling about the kitchen, and treating her fairly well. This was welcomed, considering everyone else had completely ignored her. She hadn't dare try to strike up a conversation. The only person she had spoken with the entire day was Ron, and he didn't provide many topics. Dinner had been a different story, people spread all over the place because the table could only hold so many. Helen had walked from group to group, each time being let down. A foot would move here, a hand, a bag. It was like freshman year's lunch period all over again. She was the freshman, and the Weasleys were the _"big-bad"_ seniors. Finally, she had found a place on the floor. It was by the stairs, but enough out of sight so Ron couldn't see her eating by herself. That was the last thing she needed. Everyone madder at her because he was mad at them for being mad at her. (I know confusing) Overall, Helen was feeling very alone. She wished she was back in her and her moms apartment. Helen shifted in the cot, and then jumped as she heard a noise from the stairs.

"Who's there?" She whispered, as a shadow came closer. "Hello." She said again, this time acknowledging that the shape was an adult, and was moving to the kitchen. "Ron?" She asked again, this time getting up and following the person. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed in the light, that the figure had messy jet black hair, glasses and emerald green eyes. "Oh hi." She said. "Hello." He answered back. "Sorry to wake you, I was just getting a small snack. Promise you won't tell."

With this he conjured a plate from the icebox. "Oh I wasn't asleep." Helen answered back, realizing just how late it was. "You know, they're not as bad as they seem. Your just a surprise, that's all. They'll get to enjoy you in time." Harry answered back, taking a very large bite from his newly made sandwich. "I mean, it's not you they're mad at actually its your mum for not telling us anything." Helen just sighed. Harry could talk all he wanted. He wasn't the long-lost-daughter. "Sure whatever." Helen answered casually back before returning to the parlor. What did Harry know anyhow? He wasn't a Seer. He can't be certain that the family really is going to like her. _But still, it would be nice to eat dinner at an actual table then under a dusty staircase. _Helen thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? You by now know what to do. (for reference, see first A/N) **

**Bydidybye**

**-lilgreenGremlin420**


	12. Correction

**A/N: OMG sorry for the long wait. I've just been very busy with school and all. My mom was in the hospital, then my grandma. I also had a project due which consumed most of my time on the computer. Well anyway, I'll try better next time. Also sorry if this one seems a little short, I'm trying to update one of my other fics. **

**Disclamer:I don't own it.**

* * *

Dear Davis,

Things here have been interesting lately (and not just the food). As if finding my long lost family wasn't crazy enough, I feel like a total outsider. I don't fit here, it feels like they're just being nice to me because I'm Ron's daughter. The smiles looked forced on the adults, and at times the kids completely ignore me. Then there's Ginny and Harry. I think something's up with those two. They're the only ones who seem to be genuinely trying. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are a little okay too. Though every time Mrs. Weasley looks at me, she closes her eyes and puts on one of those smiles. I know they think I'm weird. I've been writing a song to do when I get back, I'm sending you the chords and some of the lyrics. And that's another thing. I haven't been able to pull my acoustic out (it's killing me) for fear of what they'll think. Anyway, how's Japan? Mom wrote and told me that your dad got to bring the family with him on this assignment. Lucky. And how was my mom before you left? I've only written her short notes telling her I'm fine and not to worry. Nothing like this novel here. You and your sis are my best friends. The only ones I really connect with. Maybe that's why our band is so rockin! Anyway, enough of the mushy stuff and tell her I said Hi (and I want that Green Day CD back!) L8ter.

-Lena

Helen sighed as she folded up her letter and put it in an envelope marked "Davis" After adding his hotel address, she tied it on to one of the Weasley's owls. She'd been sitting at the kitchen table for a little more than a half hour now, adding more to her song. She'd only just sent the owl off when she heard a cough from behind her. She spun her head around, her gaze resting on a teenage boy with flaming red hair.(what were you expecting, purple?) His name didn't come to mind. They all looked the same, all with freckles, red hair, and a disapproving look. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Just checking up on you. After all, you disappeared the second we all got into the living room." After this, the boy sat down next to Helen. He was right, when the mob of Weasleys congregated in her "room" she had immediately left. "I don't blame you. Uncle Fred, Frank, Otto, and Uncle George decided that they were going to test some things. I left when they brought out something green, rubbery, and had the words 'Blazing Boogey' on it." With this (as if on cue) a roar was heard from the parlor, accompanied by laughs and cheers.

"Glad I got out of there when I did." The boy said, rolling his eyes. "So what just are you doing, you've been isolating yourself all week." Helen thought. Just what was she doing? "Well, lets just say that I don't feel exactly at home." She said, trying to mask the coldness in her voice. "Why don't you come out and play some quidditch, it'll prove if you do have the Weasley talent." He said, smirking. Helen thought about this. She really should go outside and have fun, but then again. "I don't have a broom." The boy thought about it, and then his blue eyes lit up. "Why don't you ask Uncle Ron, I recall that his old broom is in the shed somewhere. You can ask him if you can borrow it." He said, before getting up. "I'll meet you outside." With this he started to exit. "Wait, I'm sorry, I know we're supposed to be related, but I sorta forgot your name." Helen called nervously. "Tweak!" He yelled back, before walking out the door. _All right, Tweak. First one to actually make an attempt at conversation. Remember._ Helen ran up the stairs, almost two at a time. Maybe this was her chance. As she reached the last step (almost tripping) she called out. "Ron!" After walking from door to door she finally reached his room. "Ron, can I borrow your broom?" She asked out of breath, watching as he sat up from his bed. "Why, your not trying to escape are you?" He asked, an eyebrow raised suspiciously. _That is a fairly good idea though. _"No, Tweak asked me if I wanted to play some quidditch." She said shyly. "Well then of course! You don't mind if I watch do you?" He asked, a grin spreading on his face. After a quick nod, and a race down the stairs, they ended up in the backyard, broom in hand.

Leisa's POV

"Tweak, you traitor." She whispered shrilly to her dimwitted cousin. "How could you let her play quiditch with us? I thought we were trying to get rid of her?" Leisa said, glaring at him. "Correction Leesy, _you_ want to get rid of her. Some of us are curious, and would like to see what she is all about." Tweak said, in his own shrill whisper. Some members of they're small huddle nodded in agreement, while others kept quiet. One in particular. "Evey, what's your problem with her, she obviously doesn't bite." Tweak said, noting she was the only one who didn't nod. "It's just because Leisa nodded, isn't it." He said, inclining his head to the still glaring girl. Evelyn, looked to the ground. It was clear that she did everything Leisa did. Today, both of they're read tresses were pulled back in identical pony tails. "Anyway, the problem is, Tweak, what position is she going to play?" Leisa said, taking the heat off of the 11 year old. "They are all filled." Just as she finished, Helen had walked out into backyard, a very eager Uncle Ron trailing behind

her. "She's playing keeper." Tweak said. Leisa snorted. "That's your position, imbecile." She finished rolling her eyes at him. "I know, I'm not playing." He retorted. Leisa growled. "But _your_ on _my_ team." Tweak just smiled, as he waved his hand to the now oncoming girl. "Correction, _she's_ on your team." With this he left the huddle and walked over to the sidelines.

After the game(I suck at writing quidditch scenes)…

Helen's POV.

The game had been an interesting one. She had played keeper, and had absolutely loved it. It had also helped that Ron and Tweak were on the sidelines cheering her on. She smiled at the memory. After she'd saved two goals, and her team had scored two goals did she know that they had it in the bag. When the game had ended, and everyone was all muddy did they decide to go inside. Leisa and Evelyn were extremely filthy, but they still managed to clap her on the shoulders like the rest of the players. After a few jokes, and a surprising hug from Ron, Helen found herself sitting next to the others in a small group eating an afternoon snack. "You know I think I'm going to take a shower." Leisa said standing up. "Me too." Eveleyn piped in following the older girl. As they got halfway to the stairs, Helen heard to identical sniggers. "Mind if we join you?" Frank (or Otto?) asked innocently. "Shove off." Leisa said, skipping up the stairs. Helen only giggled to herself when moments later, a scream was heard from the upstairs bathroom. "Frank! Otto! Get out..NOW!"

Leisa's POV.

Leisa and Evey were lying all pink and warm from the shower on her bed. "So Evey, what do you think about Helen?" She asked, looking up. "I don't know, she seems alright." Evey replied, pulling the towel from her hair. "I personally think she's snobby." Leisa said. "I mean, she's spent the last week acting like we don't exist. Cooping herself up in the house, scribbling in that notebook of hers." Leisa sighed. "She probably thinks she's better than us because she's from America." Evelyn nodded. "We should come up with a nickname. After all, we got "Tweak" to stick, didn't we." Eve said thoughtfully. At this, Leisa's eyes lit up. "How about Helen the Horrible." She said, as she burst into giggles. "Or Granger the Gorilla." At this, both girls erupted. What they were not aware of though, was just how paper thin the walls were. They were not also aware that 'Helen the Horrible' was standing right outside the door, listening to every word.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you expect, Leisa _is _Fluer's daughter. Anyway, if I don't get too busy I'll try to update soon. Okay, now PLEEEAAASSSEEE review?**


	13. The Notice

Okay okay okay okay okay! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO Sorry that it's taking me forever to update! Well first of all school has me running back and forth. Second of all, we had to move again (our deal with the other house didn't work out) I've been packing, and we moved on the 31st (December) Sorry. Today we finally got our computer up and running. I've also been battling writers block….but now HOPEFULLY my fic will come back to life. I LOVE all my readers, (those who are left) especially BRIBBIE. If all reviewers were as persistent as Bribbie, fics would be updated on time.( hint, hint ) I dedicate the next chapter to her. When that next chapter will surface? Most likely tomorrow or if I try hard enough..tonight. (But don't get your hopes up!) I promise I won't let you down! Now that my life is running smoothly, this fic will to. Here is an insight into what's coming up…..

Her mind was rushing. How could this happen? What was she going to do? Shakily, her hand grasped her wand and pointed it at Ron. "I'll kill you!" She shouted through her tears. "Now, now," He said, holding up his hands in defeat "Don't you think your just overreacting a bit?" With this he put his hand lightly on her shoulder. "NO!" She screamed raising her wand, trying to think of a curse that would erase him from her world. Him, or one very specific body part would pay the price…she was sure.

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted, pinning the squid of a man up against the wall. "I swear, if you've done anything your going to regret, your going to regret it!" He said, inches from the ex-ferrets face. "Well, Weasly, the only thing I regret at this moment is two things." Malfoy said in disgust. "And they would be.." Ron hissed. Malfoy chuckled "Your poor choice of words and the horrible stench escaping your mouth. Really, you should see someone about that." Ron punched him

Okay, there you go. Now maybe those snippits will tide you over and keep you guessing until I come back. Soon. I promise!

Ttfn- lilgreenGremlin!


	14. THE UPDATE, YAY!

**A/N: Okayyyyyyy. YAY! YAY! YAY! I finally have time on the computer for myself! I finally typed up a chapter! I finally delivered! I no longer feel as much guilt! YAY! YAY!...Okay, maybe that was a little over the top. So, if you read the previous thingy you know the deal..if not OH WELL. (read it) Just to clear some things up, a few of you told me that my last thing was just one big apology. The purpose of that was not to say I'm sorry and be a pitiful author. It was just to inform you as to why it was taking so long for this update. (the I'm sorry's were to be humorous though I am sorry) If you read past that I gave you some tidbits as to what is coming. NEway, you've all waited loooooonnnnng enough...ONWARD! **

**Disclamer: Don't own it, never will, too bad, REALLY sad. **

P.S This chapter is a little fast moving (well, at least that's how I saw it.)

ENJOY!

* * *

Helen made her way to her cot and laid down, covering herself in an old quilt Mrs. Weasley had handed her this morning. Despite the blanket cocoon she had just created, she shivered in the darkness. So, this was what it was going to be like. They would pal around with her, then laugh at her behind her back. Right now, they were probably huddled in there rooms coming up with all sorts of ways to get rid of her. Helen sat up, wrapping the quilt tighter around her. She walked over to "her" place by the stairs and sat down. Carefully, she reached into her shirt pocket and picked out one articles It was a piece of paper, something she had discovered in the bottom of her bag her first night at The Burrow. It had a small note scrawled on it in her mother's quick and curvy writing. Mom had also gone through the trouble as to spray a spurt of her perfume on it.

Even though Helen had been furious with her mother when she had left, she smiled at the familiar scent. She read it for what must have been the millionth time since she found it:

_Strawberry,_

_I know you're a bit miffed at me, but I just wanted to let you know that _

_love you with all my heart. I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you _

_or Ron. I had planned on telling you sooner, but I just never saw the matter present itself. You're very brave to go, and I am very proud of you for being more grownup than I was. I hope you forgive me._

_Kisses,_

_Mum_

"I forgive you Mom." Helen whispered, before putting the letter down. By now, she was sniffling and tears ran freely down her cheeks. Pulling out another piece of paper that she had found under the cot, Helen grabbed the pencil that she always kept handy and jotted something down. She'd deliver that later, right now she had other things to take care of.

Leisa's POV

"AAAAAAACCCCKKK!" Leisa screamed, jumping up from her bed in disgust. "Otto! Frank!" She finished, running to her mirror. The sight that met her eyes made her cringe in disgust. Her red hair was covered in a mysterious green goo, and as she tried to pull it out it seemed to only get stickier. "Leisa what's the matter?" A voice questioned from the doorway. Leisa growled. "Aunt Ginny, the twins hexed me!" She cried, startling awake Eve who had been sleeping peacefully. Leisa saw Aunt Ginny stifle a giggle. "What a way to wake up darling." She chuckled, walking over to the mess. "Lets see what we can do." Aunt Ginny pulled out her wand, after a few swipes she sighed. "This isn't a hex, this looks like a Weasley product." With this she turned around. "GEORGE! FRED! OTTO! FRANK!" She screamed in a perfect imitation of grandma. Immediately they popped into the hall. "What!" Fred (or George) called. "Get your bumbling identical bums in here!" Slowly, all four of them crept in. "Explain." She said, pointing at Leisa. Frank burst out laughing.

That's a custom job that is," He said. "A modified version of our boogey's" Otto finished. "Here let us have her, we'll have her boogey free in a few hours" George said, pulling Leisa. "Hours?" She whined, following reluctantly.

Ron's POV

Ron yawned, jumping out of bed into sunlight shining through his window. A small ache in his knee told him he was getting too old for that. Scratching his head, her heard bits of commotion around the house. The first thing that came to his mind was breakfast. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and conjured up a clean and dressed appearance. Opening his door, he made his way down stairs. He spotted Helen, sleeping in a pile of blankets. Walking over, he noticed a few things on the floor. _Great, I'm starting to think like mum_ he thought as he picked them up. One of them crinkled against his chest. Ron pulled out the piece of paper and read the hurried curvy writing.

Hermione's POV

Hermione Granger was sitting at her table, drinking her morning coffee. It wasn't as pleasant for two reasons. The first one being that her coffee was cold, and that was because of the second reason. She had been sitting down there for an hour, waiting for her daughter to come sleepily out of her room. But Hermione knew that wasn't going to happen, because Helen was in London. Helen was in London, and she wasn't going to be back for another week and a half. She sighed. Her own daughter hadn't written once, and the only updates she'd been getting were from her friend Davis. Oh how she wished, Oh how she wished she could hold her daughter and apologize for how horrible she'd been. As if on queue, an owl zoomed in through her open window. Hermione almost cried with happiness as she intercepted the owl, noticing WEASLEY inscribed on it's ankle tag.(Something that had been made mandatory a few years before ) Hermione almost yanked the letter from the bird, and pushed her soggy bowl of cereal at it. The owl seemed unamused by this, but still got in a few bites before riding off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione found herself an hour, apparition, train, and portkey later in front of The Burrow, trying to catch her breath. She banged on the door, her face a flush and her hair (in her opinion) a bigger mess than when she first started out. As she was getting ready to bang again, the door flew open. This caused her hand to collide with a face, and a pair of glasses. "Nice to see you again too Hermione" Harry said, pulling out his wand and placing it against his now bleeding nose. Hermione gasped. "Harry!" She managed, before grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. "Daddy, the bangy lady is squishing me." A voice said from between them. Hermione looked down and spotted a young girl. "Oh Harry, you're a father!" She squealed, bending down to the little girl. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." She said, extending her hand. "Hi, I'm Emily. Your real pretty. You must be that Helen girls mum." She said. Hermione smiled, looking at Harry. She couldn't let his cute little girl distract her from her own little girl. "Where is he." She sputtered, her emotion renewed. "Hermione, I- "Harry!" Hermione hissed. "Parlor." He answered, pointing.

Hermione stomped through the house, past familiar and unfamiliar faces without a second glance. The only face she wanted to see right now was Ron. Her mind was rushing. How could this happen? What was she going to do? Shakily, her hand grasped her wand and pointed it at Ron. "I'll kill you!" She shouted through her tears, as she spotted him pacing in the corner. "Now, now," He said, holding up his hands in defeat "Don't you think your just overreacting a bit?" With this he put his hand lightly on her shoulder. "NO!" She screamed raising her wand, trying to think of a curse that would erase him from her world. Him, or one very specific body part would pay the price…she was sure. "How could you _lose_ our daughter!" She screamed. "HOW? What did you do?"

Ron stood in front of her. "I woke up." He said calmly, obviously trying to calm her. "I came down stairs. Hermione, she pulled the old stuff the pillows under the covers." With this he sighed. "Ron, how could of she have left?" Hermione whined throwing herself on the couch.. He sat down next to her. "She took my broom.." He sighed again. "Hermione, God I'm sorry. You give me one chance to do this, and I screw it up. I always screw it up!" He screamed, banging his fist on the couch. Hermione was getting ready to agree, but she stopped when she noticed he too was crying. "We'll find her." She whispered, more to calm her own nerves. But she was only calmed for a moment, when she noticed a group of red heads had congregated around him. Another thing she noticed was a dull chill that had entered the room, no doubt a product of her arrival.

* * *

**A/N: The part with Draco and Ron will come up in the next chapter. I promise. See you then .(Soon) I**

**TTFN (ta ta for now),**

**-lilgreenGremlin420**


	15. Typical

**A/N: Been a couple months...I know. Sorry. What can I say, I wasn't expecting the two over the summer book reports. Oh well,get over it! **

**Disclamer: For the 50 millionth time, I DON'T OWN IT!**

* * *

Davis's POV!

Davis had been sitting in his hotel room, staring blankly into space. Visit's with dad were always the same. A day or two of family time, then it was walk around town…alone while dad went back to work. Sure, Japan had been fun. He had to admit that it was a definite "go back to" on his to do list of life. Still though, nothing could stop the fact that it had ended the same as every visit. His parents getting into an argument over his dad never being around, leaving early and everyone feeling like total crap. They had arrived at the hotel really early, sometime around 2:00 am. Mom needed a break, and since they were too young to apparate, they ended up taking a plane to some place in England. It was raining outside, and Davis considered writing to Lena. She might like to know that they were in the "neighborhood." But after they're last communication…the idea didn't feel too good.

_Lena,_

_Sorry to hear about your guitar separation anxiety. But stop whining! It's not like anything this exciting has ever happened to any of us. Live a little. Also send your mom some letters…she was a wreck when we left. My mom was having coffee with her every day. Oh, and that Green Day CD is gonna have to wait…I have control of it now. Ha!_

_PS I have a feeling that we'll be leaving soon…typical crap._

_-Davis_

He should have known the reply.

_Davis_

_You are the most insensitive jerk EVER! Why even write me back!_

_My mom isn't any of your business, and keep the stupid CD for all I care._

_Lena_

Typical girl. Typical Lena. Why did everything in his life have to be so typical? But hey, look at the bright side, he got a Green Day CD out of it.

Hermione's POV

"Oh, hello." She said sheepishly. Glancing at the room around her, she felt like that young woman almost 16 years ago. "So how has everyone been?" She didn't get an answer. "Hermione!" Came a scream from behind the group. Ginny came running in. pushing in through the bodies. Hermione felt herself being enveloped in a trademark Weasley hug. "Hermione I'm so sorry." She said tears flowing down her cheeks. "I've wanted to tell you so many times, how horrible I felt after you disappeared. How you left on such a horrible note." Hermione stood there awkward in Ginny's embrace. Here was a woman, and a group of people who she had erased from her life completely. She'd tossed them aside after some petty jealous argument. But they had tossed her aside too, she couldn't let a hug change that.

"Yes, Ginny. It has been a long time." She said, hugging back gently. There were more important things to deal with. "Ron, we have to start looking." Hermione said, turning to him. "Who was the last person she was in touch with?" She said, her mind starting to jump into action mode. It almost felt like old times, times like the one she'd had at Hogwarts. "I don't know." Ron said flatly, running his hand through his hair. "I might be able to help." Said someone from the Weasley crowd. Hermione noticed a man step out. His red hair was thinning, and his face was scarred roughly. Bill walked over, not so much changed (except for an earring and a hair cut) in 15 years. "We can use the owl's band." He said. As if by magic (ha ha) a girl came out with the owl, handing it to Bill and then disappearing among the mass of red heads. "How?" Hermione and Ron asked in unison, giving each other a look. "The bank uses it all the time. The chip records all the addresses, it ensures important documents get to the right place." Bill pulled out his wand, tapping the band. Instantly, a list in silvery writing appeared before them. "It should show the last dozen or so addresses." Hermione's name was last.  
Above it read: _Fung Suits Tokyo_.

Ron's POV

His family was at the house, flooing, calling, doing everything they could to find Helen. Hermione had told him about Helen's friend, and how close they were. She said that checking with him would be the best bet. She hoped. Right now, they were exciting the train station. Two English spots in a sea of Asian stripes. They had already been to the hotel, but were let down, The family had checked out hours ago. Hermione's quick thinking had led them to a dodgy looking street, and an abandoned warehouse. "This is the place." Hermione said, walking to the door. "The Japanese Ministry of Magic." She said, opening the door slowly. Ron felt the portkey sensation, landing him into a lobby. They went through the usual security precautions. After explaining their situation, a witch in magenta robes told them to go to the third floor. "Magical Arts." They reached the floor with no problem…their luck didn't last long.

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, Mr. Jaking has left for the week. For the last time, there is nothing I can do." The secretary spoke. "Please, there must be something you can do." Hermione said for the second time, on the verge of losing her temper. The woman glanced to the side, gesturing them closer. "I can send you to his supervisor, that's all. He might be able to tell you were Mr. Jaking is." Hermione smiled. "That would be wonderful, thank you so much." She answered, getting back to a sweet disposition. The secretary nodded, waving her wand to a small box on her desk. "Mr. Malfoy, I have two visitors here to see you."

* * *

A/N: I don't remember what Davis's last name wasso I gave him a new one (Jaking) I'm not making any promises, but I'll try to finish this up soon. (It's almost done)

-Gremlin says bye...


	16. Who am I foolin

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted, pinning the squid of a man up against the wall. "I swear, if you've done anything your going to regret, your going to regret it!" He said, inches from the ex-ferrets face. "Well, Weasly, the only thing I regret at this moment is two things." Malfoy said in disgust. "And they would be.." Ron hissed. Malfoy chuckled "Your poor choice of words and the horrible stench escaping your mouth. Really, you should see someone about that." Ron punched him

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, pulling him back just as Malfoy stood back up with his wand outstretched. "Malfoy, please!" Hermione stood between the two wizards, her arms keeping them from hexing each other to death. "Both of you calm down. Ron, you had no right to barge in here like that…and Malfoy…really you were just being rude." Hermione felt like she was punishing a pair of five year olds. "But what about Helen?" Ron questioned. "Aren't you scared Malfoy's done something to her?" Malfoy snorted dusting off his robes, trying to compose himself again. "I have no idea what your talking about. However if you would refrain from your violent and _barbarian _actsI might be able to give you some assistance." Ron looked like he would rather punch Malfoy again than listen, but he lowered his wand. "Thank you Malfoy." Started Hermione. "It's about one of your employees, Dennis Jaking. We're trying to locate him." Malfoy seemed to think for a moment before walking over to his desk and picking up some paperwork. "And why should I breach the confidence of my employees." He raised an eyebrow sitting down. Hermione started before Ron. "Our daughter is very good friends with his son. She's gone missing and the last person she talked to was him." Malfoy chuckled at this. "Hmm...I always envisioned this is how we would end up. You two begging for my help over something as trivial as a child." Hermione felt Ron stiffen next to her, Again she interjected before he could say anything. "Please Malfoy. Petty school memories aside, as hard as it is to stomach this, we need you." Malfoy gave his trademark smirk, pulling out a file and reading the information. Hmmm…let's see. Looks like your old stomping grounds, Granger. " Malfoy scanned the page, causing Hermione to grow impatient. "Diagon Alley, The Leaky Cauldron."

Arthur Weasley sat in front of his fireplace talking to Joseph Fliden, the head of "Missing Wizards and Witches. It had taken him an hour, but he had finally gotten through and was giving him the details Hermione had left them about Helen. "Thank you Joseph." Arthur said. "It's no trouble Weasley. We'll fo everything we can to find your granddaughter." With that Filden disappeared and Arthur stood there, rubbing the soot from his face. Granddaughter. He didn't thin it had sunk in until these moments of chaos and worry that Helen Granger was a part of the Weasley family. Bill and the rest of the boys had taken the brooms and were flying around looking for her. Ginny, Fleur and Theresa were owling neighbors and the old Order. Molly was in the kitchen with the rest of the younger children, keeping themselves busy by cooking. Arthur was checking with the authorities. He'd tried to get a hold of any reports about a teenage girl on her own. So far, he hadn't gotten any. He could feel the remorse from the whole family. Their shame at how they treated the girl. Arthur himself felt horrible, after all, he was the head of the family. He only hoped they would find her in time to make amends. Arthur's thoughts were interrupted however, by Ron and Hermione exciting the fireplace in a flurry.

Helen felt the dryness of her mouth as she stepped onto the stage. Despite the disapproving looks coming from Davis and his sister, she nodded at them and they took there places. "Remember the chord change at the bridge." She whispered to her band. The lights of the room were dim, much like where she usually played. Except this time, instead of the feeling of empowerment and confidence, she felt lonliness and the an underlying feeling of guilt. Her mother would be furious with her. Leaving the Weasley's was probably the biggest mistake she could have made. Not to mention the fact that she had embarrassed herself by pulling such a childish thing. Despite their feelings, the Weasley's had invited her into their home, and she had repayed them by moping about the whole time. And what would Ron think? Still…she still felt like she didn't belong. This was one of the reasons why her hair still fell brown and straight against her shoulders. Davis started playing, and Lena grabbed the mike for the intro. She didn't even notice the mob of red heads rushing in as she sang the first verse.

_My skin doesn't fit,_

_My world seems so hollow_

_I feel like a fraud _

_And that's a bitter pill to swallow_

_Sometimes it hits me right between the eyes_

_Everyone can see through my disguise_

Ron watched Helen sing. She looked different, confused. All he wanted to do was…

_Who am I foolin?_

_I'm just a smiling face_

_In a make believe world_

_Who am I foolin?_

_I'm just a wannabe_

_So easy to replace_

_Pretendin I'm a perfect girl_

Wrap her up in a gigantic hug and never let go. That's what Hermione wanted to do as she stood there rooted to the floor. All the emotions she'd been feeling for the last few hours, for the last couple of weeks even, disintegrated.

_All alone in the mirror_

_All alone on the shelf_

_I've tried to hold on to a little piece of myself_

_Doesn't anybody realize _

_Even I don't buy my own disguise._

_Who am I foolin…_

It was then that Helen saw the Weasley family scattered in the crowd below. It took all of her strength to keep on through the chorus. And as she sang, something clicked. They wouldn't be here unless on some level they remotely cared.

_There's a part of me that's fighting back_

Her hair started to flash in time with the music, from straight and brown, to red and wavy.

_There's a part of me that know_

_When I'm pouring out my heart_

_I'm still putting on a show_

Finally her hair stayed on red and she finished the chourus. When the music stopped, it was like a sea of hugs and Helen could feel the arms of every Weasley. But most importantly, she could feel the arms of her mother, and dare she say it, her father, holding her the tightest of all.


	17. Epilouge

The Burrow was alive with the bustling and chaos that accompanied a Weasley wedding. People gathered all over the house, spilling out into the yard celebrating the ceremony that had finished an our or so before. Helen looked out at her family, ecstatic at the craziness of it all. It had been a strange couple of months. Moving from the states to England, and then getting the shock that Davis and his family were moving too because his father was being relocated to the british Ministry. Her band was assembling outside, and she joined them onstage, looking out over the crowd, her eyes landing on the bride and groom.

Hermione winked at her daughter, grabbing Ron's arm and pulling her new husband to a table to sit down. Well wishers followed them, hugging them and commenting at how wonderful the music was. Hermione smiled, whispering to Ron. "How much longer?" He chuckled. "Don't worry, the party should die down after the band stops playing…then we're off to the islands my darling." Hermione heard a familiar shriek behind her. "Glinda!" She called getting up. "You made it, how wonderful!" Glinda was walking up, hugging Hermione. "Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Hermione and Glinda chatted a while until Fred and George walked up simultaneously asking her for a dance. Hermione watched as Glinda walked off arm and arm with the twins. She turned around and sat down next to Ron. "Those two never change." She rested her head on Ron's shoulder. 'Uh-Oh" he said. Hermione popped her head up looking around. "It's not Aunt Muriel is it?" Ron moved Hermione's head. She was now looking on stage. The quiet stage. "Hold on a moment ladies and gentlemen, were having some _technical_ difficulties." Helen said, turning to look at Davis. "Now I told you about the tab…" Her voice trailed off as she walked away from the microphone. Davis and Helen started to argue, and it was all Hermione could do not to look and Ron and not start laughing hysterically. But she started laughing anyway. "What?" Ron questioned. Hermione composed herself. "That was us 20 years ago." Ron and Hermione watched the teenagers bickering, and it wasn't long before Davis stomped off the stage, Helen chasing after him. Davis's sister put on a disc, and shrugged to the audience.

Another hour later, Ron and Hermione were saying goodbye to wedding goers. It had been a long, but wonderful day. The only people left were a few Weasleys, and Helens band. Hermione had gone upstairs to finish packing with strict orders to Ron to find Helen and have her do the same. Ron walked through the burrow, loosening his tie. "Helen!" He screamed. As he was walking he spotted her red wavy head in a window and to his unsurprise, she was still arguing with Davis. And then something happened. As Helen stood there arguing, Davis pulled her arm, pulling her in. It was in a split second that he kissed her full on the mouth. Not wanting to be discovered, Ron moved away from the window. He wasn't too shocked, but he did feel fatherly overprotectivness sink in. As he walked upstairs to his wife, he chuckled. Him and Davis Jaking would need to have a little chat later,

Helen stood in shock staring at Davis. She felt her whole face grow red in embarrassment, and Helen looked away. The stupid argument was forgotten, and Davis looked up at the sky. "So…I'll call you later…okay." Davis said. Mutual understanding passed between the two teens. Helen nodded as he walked off. As Helen walked back in through the house, dazed from the kiss, she started thinking. Life was unexpected. She waved to Tweek as he passed, and said goodbye to Leisa. Life wasn't anything you could plan…

Life could change in an instant, thought Ron as he folded a jumper and placed it in his suitcase. Life was never what you wanted it to be…

Life gave you what you needed and you ran with it. Was what was running through Hermione's head as she unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head.

And as these things ran through all three of their heads, one thing was for certain though…

When you're not a seer, life was all the more exciting


End file.
